AHS: The Untold Secrets of Murder House
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: Fed up with his life in Janesville WI., 28 year old Quincy Washington makes a wish, asking for a way out of town. This leads to him winning a heap of money and the unsellable 'Murder House', located in LA. When Quincy arrives at Murder House, he finds himself unwelcomed in his own new home. He also finds himself on a journey to learn some untold secrets.(OCxNora Montgomery).
1. Character Index

Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another story.

This story is going to be much different than what I usually write. This is going to be based on American Horror Story's season 1 following the Afterbirth episode. There will be OCs in this story and some made up things. There will also be more realism and slower character development as opposed to my other stories. So, if you're not a fan of OC stories and slow character developments, then you won't like this story. This chapter will just be the character index.

Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story.

Main Characters:

Name: Quincy Washington

Gender: Male

Age: 28

DOB: 6/18/86

Species: Human

Name: Deamma

Gender: Female

Age: 10.523

DOB: Unknown

Species: White Light Watcher

Name: Rayell

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Species: Dark Grigori Watcher

Name: Liriann

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Species: Alya

Name: Afrak

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Species: Fire Fae

Name: Dr. Charles Montgomery

Gender: Male

Age: Late twenties/early thirties.

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghost

Name: Nora Montgomery

Gender: Female

Age: Early/mid twenties

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghost

Names: Troy and Bryan

Genders: Male

Ages: Between eleven and thirteen

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghosts

Name: Dr. Ben Harmon

Gender: Male

Age: 47

DOB: 1964

Species: Ghost

Name: Vivien Harmon

Gender: Female

Age: 46

DOB: 1965

Species: Ghost

Name: Violet Harmon

Gender: Female

Age: 17

DOB: 1994

Species: Ghost

Name: Tate Langdon

Gender: Male

Age: 17

DOB: 1977

Species: Ghost

Name Hayden McClaine

Gender: Female

Age: Mid twenties

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghost

Name: Chad Warwick

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghost

Name: Patrick

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghost

Name: Marcy

Gender: Female

Age: Fifties

DOB: Unknown

Species: Human

Name: Constance Landgon

Gender: Female

Age: Mid sixties

DOB: Unknown

Species: Human

Name: Billie Dean Howard

Gender: Female

Age: Late forties/early fifties

DOB: Unknown

Species: Human

Name: Thaddeus Montgomery

Gender: Male

Age: Undead

DOB: 1926

Species: Reanimated Baby

Name: Michael Langdon

Gender: Male

Age: 3 and a half

DOB: 2011

Species: Human/Ghost

Name: Moira O'Haira

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghost

Minor Characters:

Name: Gladys

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghost

Name: Maria

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Species: Ghost

That's it for the character index. These characters are the ones that will be appearing in this story.


	2. Prologue

Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with the prologue.

I will be explaining character history vis flashbacks in this story during interactions. I didn't feel like writing bios for every character in the character index. Again, this is a self insert/oc story, so if this isn't your cup of tea, you won't like this. Like I mentioned in the character index, this is a slow developing relationship story, so if you expect instant pairings, this won't be your cup of tea. That's all I have to say.

Story Summery: Fed up with his life in Janesville WI., 28 year old Quincy Washington makes a wish, asking for a way out of town. This leads to him winning a heap of money and the unsellable 'Murder House', located in LA. When Quincy arrives at Murder House, he finds himself unwelcomed in his own new home. (OCxNora Montgomery).

Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story.

Prologue:

February 19th 2015

Janesville Wisconsin 12:38 P.M

It was a mild winter afternoon in the small Midwestern town of Janesville. It was 37 degrees outside. The snow on the ground was only a half an inch, making travel easy. Things were not so well for one young man. Walking down the street was a man with brown skin, short curly hair, and brown eyes. He was average in height. He was wearing a blue winter hat, a Green Bay Packer winter coat, blue jeans and black shoes. This was 28 year old Quincy Washington. The man continued down the street towards his apartment with a scowl on his face. He had just had another rough day at the office and before that, got accused of something he didn't do, leading to him being banned from a few places without being able to tell his side of the story.

"I wish I had an out of this damn town." Quincy said out loud to no one in particular.

Unbeknownst to him, he would later have his wish granted. The man reached his apartment building and took out his key and put it in the keyhole. He turned the key and unlocked the door and entered.

Time Skip.

Six Hours Later.

Janesville Wisconsin 6:43 P.M.

It was now dark outside. Sitting in his living room, Quincy was watching WWE Thursday Smackdown. It was in the middle of a commercial break. The man's intrest piqued when the next commercial aired.

"Hello, I'm Wendy Jones of the United States Ultra Prize Giveaway." The woman on the tv said. "This is a rare once in a lifetime opportunity. The Ultra Prize this time is cool $100.000 a month for life."

Quincy was really excited about this. The woman didn't stop there though.

"There's more." The woman on tv said. "Along with this large money prize, you'll get this beautiful fully furnished 1920's Victorian house located in L.A California."

The woman showed the picture of what looked to be a large reddish brown brick three story house with a brownish grey roof.

"As you know, how this works is you must text your date of birth and initials to 111166669." The woman said. "One entry per household. The winner will be drawn tomorrow morning. Once the winner is drawn, he or she will be flown out to L.A and driven via limo to the site of the house. Good luck."

The commercial ended. Quincy immediately grabbed his Samsung Galaxy Note 4 and texted his info. He got a text back thanking him for his entry and good luck.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Quincy finished watching his show, cleaned up, took a shower and went to bed.

The Next Morning.

Quincy woke up, got ready for the day and just when he was about to make food, his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was an unknown number. After three rings, he answered.

Phone Call Start.

"Hello?" Quincy answered.

"Hi, is this Quincy Washington?" A female voice asked.

"Yes." Quincy replied. "May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Janice Burke from United States Ultra Prize Giveaway." The woman said. "I'm calling to inform you that you're the lucky winner of $100.000 a month and a new fully furnished house. You have three hours to arrive at your nearest Southwest Airlines airport. A private jet is already booked. Once you arrive, you'll be picked up in a black limo with U.S.U.P.G on the side."

"Okay." Quincy said.

The call ended.

Time Skip.

Six Hours Later.

The plane touched down in Los Angeles. Quincy grabbed his belongings and left the plane. He picked up his suitcase at the baggage check place. Once he left the terminal, a limo was waiting for him. A man wearing a black suit opened the door and let him in. The door was shut and the vehicle drove off. Twenty minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of the Victorian house from the commercial the previous night. The driver let the prize winner out of the limo and waiting for him was a large cardboard check, the keys to the house and a woman with short red hair. The limo quickly drove off.

"Hi, I'm Marcy." The woman said. "I'm the realtor for this house."

"I'm Quincy, the prize winner." Quincy said.

"Nice to meet you." Marcy said. "Let's go inside and I'll give you the tour of the house."

"Okay." Quincy said.

The two went inside the house to begin the tour.

That's it for the prologue.

Next chapter, the tour of the house begins. Quincy meets the cast of A.H.S. Next chapter will be more exciting, due to there being more interactions with people.


	3. Meet The Ghosts

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with the first chapter of this story.**

**I won't be naming the chapters in this story. I'll also be doing POVs in this story. Well, I don't have anything else to say, so let's get this show on the road.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Saturday, February 21st 2015 9:51 A.M**

**Nora's POV.**

It was mid Saturday morning. I sit in the basement by myself. I look in my old mirror from the 1920s. My short curly blond hair and blue eyes still remain the same. The past two weeks had been noisy. People had come down here with these strange devices that cleaned this basement up. Two large white odd looking devices were placed in the basement. During that time, I had to tell Thaddeus to go away from those people. Suddenly, I heard noise coming from outside. Normally, I'd just ignore it and mope about where my Thaddeus was, but for some reason, something told me to check this out. I placed my mirror down and made my way up the basement stairs. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. I opened the door and walked into what used to be my lounge area. Things were different. There was a brown leather sofa, with a matching loveseat and lazy boy chair. In the middle was an oak wood oval coffee table with a white cloth on it. I couldn't quite figure out what the large flat black device was that was placed in the lounge.

I made my way to the front windows of the house and took a look out. There was a car parked in the driveway. A familiar woman with short red hair was stood outside, holding a large rectangle object. Five minutes went by and a large vehicle with the initials U.S.U.P.G on the side pulled into the driveway. the car parked and a man opened the door and walked to the back to let the person out. When the door opened, a man with dark skin, brown eyes and black curly hair stepped out. He was wearing an odd looking green, yellow and white thick coat and blue looking pants and black shoes. I frowned at his presence.

"Great, a colored man." I thought to myself.

Not wanting to be anywhere near the man, I made my way back to the basement to warn Charles of what was going on.

**Ben's POV.**

I was sitting in what used to be my office. There was this U.S.U.P.G group that came by and cleaned the house up two weeks ago. A week ago, Marcy and a person from this group came and furnished the house with all new furniture.

"It looks like after three years, we'll have to scare off another family." I thought to myself.

Two people entered the study. The first person appeared to be about seventeen or eighteen. She had brownish blond hair with blue eyes and fair skin. This is my daughter, Violet Harmon. The second person was a woman with slight wrinkles on her face and she had fair skin and strawberry blond hair. She was holding a newborn baby. This is my wife, Vivien Harmon.

"What is it, guys?" I asked.

"Come look, dad." Violet said.

"Okay." I said.

I followed my wife and daughter to the window where Nora was standing. She had abruptly left and went down to the basement. I looked out the window and saw an African American man wearing a Green Bay Packer winter coat walking with Marcy towards the house.

"Looks like we only have one to scare off this time." Vivien said. "Let's go."

Me and my family vanished to another part of the house to prepare our scare off.

**With Troy and Bryan.**

Two twin boys with blondish brown hair and blue eyes were standing to the right of the house, just out of sight. They both had evil looks on their faces as the limo drove off and the man wearing a green and yellow winter coat walked up to the house.

"Hey Troy, looks like we're going to have some fun tonight." Bryan said.

"Yeah." Troy responded. "It's been too long since we pranked someone."

"Let's head inside." Bryan said. "We don't want them to see us."

The two ghosts vanished.

With Patrick and Chad.

Two men stood on the second floor of the house looking out the window as Marcy and a man wearing a Green Bay Packer winter coat were walking towards the house. Patrick looked to have more of an athletic build, while Chad was more medium build and a bit more well dressed.

"Why is that man wearing a winter coat in California?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, Chad." Patrick said. "He's probably from Wisconsin. That U.S. whatever thing was going on for two weeks with people putting in new furniture. I just hope this guy will let me suck him off."

"Pat, I don't think he'd be into you." Chad said.

"Shut up, Chad." Patrick said back.

The two continued to argue.

**With Tate and Hayden.**

Tate and Hayden were in the top floor of the house looking out the window in another room. Tate appeared to be in his late teens. He had fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Hayden had dark brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She had a lustful look on her face, while Tate had an indifferent look on his face.

"I can't wait to get a piece of him." Hayden said lustfully.

"Hayden, you want a piece of every guy you see." Tate said.

"Oh, shut up, Tate." Hayden said. "You're just pissed because Violet still won't have anything to do with you."

This made Tate quite angry.

"Fuck you, Hayden." Tate said with anger in his voice.

"Okay, top or bottom?" Hayden asked playfully.

"God damn it." Tate said. "Just leave me alone."

Hayden listened and vanished.

"At least he's too old for Violet." Tate said to himself.

Tate vanished soon after.

**With Moira, Maria and Gladys.**

Standing in the dining room area looking out the window was an elderly woman with short red hair, fair slightly wrinkled skin, a single brown eye and one cloudy eye. She was wearing a modest maids outfit that went all the way down to her shins.

Standing next to the maid was a slightly chubby woman with dark brown hair in bangs. She was wearing a sixty's nurse's outfit.

To her left was another young woman wearing a similar nurse's outfit. She was a bit taller and more slim. She had longer brown hair and fair skin and brown eyes.

"It looks like we've got a new resident coming." The taller nurse known as Maria said.

"Do you think we'll have to scare him off like we did that family from over three years ago?" The chubby nurse known as Gladys asked.

"I hope for his sake, yes." The maid known as Moira said. "I'd hate to have to clean up the blood of another body."

"There's something different about him." Gladys said.

"Yeah, you're right." Maria said. "He's the only one not accompanied by a wife and a kid."

"You're right." Gladys said. "Maybe it will be easier to get him out than we think."

The three ghostly women vanished to continue talking about their plan.

**Quincy's POV.**

I was holding the big check as I walked alongside Marcy on our way to the front porch.

"This is such a nice house." I said.

"Wait to I show you the inside." Marcy said.

We reached the front door and Marcy pulled out the key and unlocked the door. she oened the door and led me into the house. My jaw dropped at how nice it looked. I shut the door behind me.

"Those light fixtures you see are real tiffany light fixtures." Marcy said.

Marcy led me to the next room.

"This here is the kitchen." Marcy said. "It's been refurbished and is up to date. It has a pasta arm, breakfast bar, stove, indoor grill and more."

The kitchen was very nice. It had a nice view out of the window. Marcy then led me to the dining room.

"This is the dining room where you can have lots of gatherings if you'd like." Marcy said. "As you see, this room is already furnished with a dining room table and chairs."

There were also several paintings on the wall. Marcy then brought me to the living room/lounge area where there was a nice living room set of real leather furniture and an oak wood coffee table. There was a nice sixty inch flat screen tv. The floors, like the other rooms were nice wooden floors.

"This is obviously the living room area." Marcy said. "Paid tv services are already hooked up, so you don't have to worry about calling."

"Nice." I said.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Prize Winner." Marcy said.

"Well, I'm 28 years old." I said. "Born and raised in Wisconsin."

"I guess that's the reason for the winter coat and the packer colors." Marcy said. "I personally like the raiders, but they had to up and move back to Oakland. So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm primarily an ebay dropshipper." I said. "I like to write for fun and for money."

"I see." Marcy said. "You'll like the next room I'm about to show you."

Marcy led me to the next room that appeared to be an office. It had a pine wood desk, a black leather office rolly chair, a filing cabinet and a place to put my laptop.

"You're right about me liking this room." I said. "I'll definitely be using this room for my writing."

"Let's go back to the kitchen area, so that you can sign the deed for the house." Marcy suggested.

Me and Marcy made our way back into the kitchen area and she pulled out a folder and handed it to me. I opened the folder and pulled out the document that I needed to sign. There was also a check from U.S.U.P.G in there.

"I forgot to tell you, the prize money is tax free, so you don't have to worry about Uncle Sam coming after you for their cut." Marcy said.

I pulled out my pen and signed my name onto the deed where the signature was required. I then handed it back to Marcy.

"Do you have any questions?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Why were you so willing to give this house away as a prize?"

"Well, I haven't been able to sell the house for the longest time." Marcy said. "The last owners only lived in the house for a day and ran out. The last family, save for their daughter, died here. Vivien Harmon, died from childbirth. Ben Harmon killed himself over his wife's death. The daughter ran away with the living twin somewhere. Before that, a gay couple owned the house and they were killed."

I was beginning to have mixed emotions about this situation. A part of me wanted to run like a bitch and go back to Wisconsin. The other part of me wanted to stay here and explore my new house more.

"If that's all the questions you have, I'll let myself out." Marcy said. "Nice meeting you."

With that, the realtor gave me the keys and let herself out of the house, leaving me alone.

I grabbed my bags and head upstairs and I am now in a long corridor. Being that I'm the adult of the house, I made my way to the master bedroom. I opened the door and I was amazed with the size of the room. The room was twenty five feet long and twenty feet wide. In the room was a king size bed with a white oak wood headboard where it had a cabinet built in for storing things. There was a matching white oak wood dresser to the left. To the right of the bed was a desk/nightstand that had a lamp and an alarm clock. There was also small garbage can in the corner along with a white laundry basket. The flooring in the room wa wooden like the rest of the house. I took the first of my bags and began unpacking my clothes. I placed them into the dresser drawers. After that, I went to the closet and opened it. I took off my now useless winter coat and tossed it into the closet along with my hat and gloves.

"I won't be needing that anymore." I said to myself.

I went back to unpacking. I had decided since I had a desk in my room, I'd just use my room to write. I took out my laptop case and took out my pad to place the laptop on. I next took out the computer and the cords for it. I hooked it up and plugged the mouse in. Next, I grabbed my small bag that contained my most prized possession.

I opened the bag and pulled out my golden plated crown and the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup costume, which was the design of what you'd see on the wrapper. The costume was made of thick cloth and went down past my knees and it was sewed together with thick orange straps. I neatly fold the costume up and place the crown on top of it. I go to the top shelf of the closet and place the costume there. With everything set up in the room, I unpack my personal items in the bathroom. The tub was very old fashioned and I hadn't seen a tub that had the legs on it since I was nine years old when I still lived in Milwaukee.

I left the bathroom and made my way back down the stairs. I jumped when I saw a woman sitting in my kitchen. She had short blond hair, bluish grey eyes and wrinkled fair skin. She was wearing a long sleeved blue dress.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why, that's not a way to greet your guests." The woman said in a southern accent. "The name's Constance Langdon. You left your front door unlocked."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you not walk into my house." I said. "My name is Quincy."

"Like the show Dr. Quincy?" Constance guessed.

"How'd you know I was named after that show?" I asked.

"Just a lucky guess." Constance said. "Anyways, I best get going. My son, Michael is a hand full to deal with."

With that, Constance got up and let herself out of the house. I watched as she walked next door to another big house. I locked the door and proceeded to head to the living room, but I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to answer, but I figured it was Constance again. I made my way to the door and looked out the peep hole. I saw a middle aged woman with red hair and one working eye wearing a maid outfit. I opened the door.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked the maid.

The maid looked at me in a flirtatious way, which grossed me out because she was old.

"I'm the live in maid here." The woman said. "I'm Moira O'Haira. I worked with U.S.U.P.G and the last two owners of this place."

With my dislike for cleaning, I figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea having a maid.

"Well, come on in." I said.

"Thank you." Moira said.

I stepped aside and the woman entered the house. I shut the door and she winked at me with her one good eye, which made me throw up in my mouth.

"My name is Quincy." I said. "If you want to work for me, you'll have to stop flirting with me. Elderly women are not my thing."

Moira had a shocked expression on her face. I didn't understand why someone would be so shocked for being told that.

"I understand." Moira said. "It won't happen again."

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm going to settle in now." Moira said. "Call me if you need anything."

Moira walked up the stairs out of site. I went through the dining room to go check out the basement.

**Moira's POV.**

I walked down the corridor where I was met by Vivien.

"Hey, Moira." Vivien said. "Did you meet the new owner?"

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"You looked shocked about something." Vivien said. "What happened?"

"That man saw my true self right off the bat." I said. "Never in my life have I met a man that could see right through me. Usually only women can do that."

"Haven't you noticed that the owner didn't have a wife or kid with him like everyone else?" Vivien asked.

"I know that." I said. "I don't sense that he's gay either. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was honesty when he turned down my advances."

Vivien was now stunned at what I had said. After she got over her shock, she spoke up again.

"We'll have a meeting about this." Vivien said. "We're going to have to watch him."

"Okay." I said. "I'm going to go check on Jeffery."

Me and Vivien vanished.

**Nora's POV.**

I went down to the basement after I got a good look at the new owner.

"Charles?" I called. "Damn it, Charles, where are you?"

"I'm right here." The man known as Charles said.

He had dark brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes. He was wearing a white surgeon's outfit and he had a white mask over his face. He breathed in and took the mask off and let out a cough.

"Charless, there's a colored man coming to our house." I said.

This got Charles's attention.

"Send him away." Charles said. "His kind isn't allowed here."

"Yes Charles, I'll do that." I said.

I then began to think about how to get rid of this man.

**Quincy's POV.**

I opened the door to the basement and began making my way down the stairs into the dark basement. I felt around for a light switch. I felt something on my leg as I continued to search for a light switch.

"Thaddeus, go away." I heard a woman say.

The thing on my leg went away and the lights flicked on, revealing a woman about my height with fair skin, short curly blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a very old fashioned looking dress. The woman glared at me.

"Get out of this house." The woman demanded. "Colored people are not welcomed here."

I was a bit shocked. A racist intruder in my house. I hadn't dealt much with racism in my life, save for ten years ago when I was a senior in high school. No way was I going to let some intruder order me around.

"Excuse me, but this is my house." I shot back. "You're the one that needs to leave."

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." The woman said. "Charles, we have another patient to cut open."

Upon hearing this, a man with dark hair appeared. He was breathing something out of a white mask.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I ordered.

"Your house?" The woman asked. "I'm Nora Montgomery, and my husband, Charles here owns this house."

"Bullshit." I said. "I'm going back upstairs. You people better be out of my house within the next five minutes."

With that, I left the basement and shut the door behind me. Because it was so warm out, I decided to just go for a walk and cash this big ass check.

**That's it for chapter 1.**

**I know I made a mistake with the dates mentioned in the prologue, but I'll fix that later. Next chapter, things will begin to be more scary.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. Protection From The Watcher

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**There will be flashbacks in this story to make things more complete, but that won't happen right away. That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Quincy's POV.**

**11:27 A.M Los Angeles, CA.**

I locked the door with my newly acquired keys. I start walking around the property ad I spot a gazebo on the side of the house, along with a storage shed. I take a look at the prize money check I have. I just remembered that all I had to do was scan the check with my phone and cash it via the app from my debit card company. I pull out my Samsung Galaxy Note 4 and load the app. I login to my account and hit the scan and cash check link. The camera on the phone activated and I scanned the check. The system read "Check Scanned Successful". I hit the cash now button and a few seconds later, I got a text telling me my new balance.

"Now, time to go have fun." I said.

I left the property to start my walk.

**With The Ghosts.**

The Harmons, Moira, Maria and Gladys were all gathered in the living room.

"Okay guys, you're all aware that we have a new resident in the house, right?" Vivien asked.

"Yeah." Gladys said.

"I called you here today because we need to figure out how to deal with him." Vivien said. "I'd hate for him to suffer the same fate as we did."

"We could just scare him off like we did that other family." Gladys suggested.

"Or we could just come forward and tell him that we're ghosts." Maria suggested.

"I don't think he'd buy it if we told him that." Moira said. "He's the first man that didn't see me as my younger self."

"Then, what should we do?" Violet asked. "He's in his mid to late twenties, so I probably won't relate to him."

"I honestly don't know." Ben said. "If he's as straightforward as you say, Moira, then maybe I should try talking to him one on one."

"I think we should at least watch him for a bit." Violet said.

"And risk him ending up stuck here like us?" Maria asked. "There are some bad ghosts in this house. Some neutral and some unpredictable."

Ben was deep in thought when Maria said this.

"We better keep Hayden away from him." Ben said. "She'll seduce him and it will all be over."

"Ben, if he can turn me down, then I don't think he'll fall for Hayden." Moira said.

This made the Harmon family panic when Moira said this.

"We need to think of something and fast." Ben said. "If he turns her down, she'll probably stab him to death."

The group continued to talk amongst themselves to come up with a plan.

**Hayden's POV.**

After learning which room our new resident would have, I decided to go to one of the spare rooms to get ready to pounce. I did my hair up and put it in a nice bun. I then put on some red lipstick. Next, I put on a tight white t-shirt and some short jean shorts. I looked into the mirror.

"Damn, I look good." I said as I smiled evilly.

Tate decided to appear.

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just decided to come and let you know that some of the other ghosts are planning on how to deal with our new resident." Tate said.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "Once I get done with him, I'll have him forever."

"You better not get caught by the others before you do what you're going to do." Tate said.

"Oh, shut up." I said. "Violet isn't coming back to you, so stop acting like the good guy. You know you'll try to kill him the first chance you see him get something you want."

This shut Tate up. He knew I was right. He vanished out of the room. I vanished shortly after.

**Quincy's POV.**

I walked down several streets. I was really liking the big city thus far. I passed up several other big houses and some smaller. After twenty minutes of walking, I reach a grocery store.

"Well, I might as well buy food while I'm here." I said to myself.

I entered the store and grabbed a shopping cart. I began navigating the store to learn where things were. I first decided to go to the soda aisle to pick up some Vanilla Coke. Luckily for me, they still sold the stuff in California. I picked up four 24 pack of the stuff, so that I wouldn't run out right away. I next went to the snack aisle and picked up a few two pound bags of Reese's miniature cups and some Orville Redenbacher movie theater butter popcorn. Next, I went to get some real groceries. I got several kinds of meat, bread, canned goods and other stuff. I even got some new personal items and once I was don, I made my way to the check out line. I was the only one in the line, so I began unloading the things onto the counter.

The cashier was a middle aged man with light brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a bluish grey button down dress shirt and black slacks.

"Hi, how are you doing today?" The man asked.

"I'm doing good." I replied.

"You must really love your Reese's and Vanilla Coke?" The man asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite snack." I said.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Quincy Washington." I said.

The man froze when I told him my name.

"You must be the one that won Murder House." The man guessed.

"Murder House?" I asked. "I did win a house along with a large sum of money."

"Yeah, the house you won is Murder House." The man said. "I'm Ralph Edwards. Here's a brochure of the next few Murder House tour dates."

Ralph handed me the brochure.

"Thanks, Ralph." I said.

"No problem." Ralph said.

Ralph finished scanning my items.

"Your total is $328.53 today." Ralph said.

I took out my card and swiped it. I hit credit and signed the touchscreen with the pen and hit enter. The screen paused then read approved. Ralph bagged my things, save for my cases of soda and placed them into the shopping cart.

"You're all set." Ralph said.

"Thanks." I said. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Ralph said.

I tucked the brochure in my pocket and pushed the cart outside of the store. I sit down on a bench and pull out my phone to call a cab, but that changed when I saw people taking the grocery carts from the grocery store. I decided to do the same. I made my way away from the store property and started walking down the street. I continued to walk for awhile and finally, I reached my house. I brought the cart up to the door and unlocked the front door. I opened the door and I dragged the cart into the houe and shut the door behind me. I locked the door behind me. I brought the cart into the kitchen and I put away all of my food. Once I did that, I put away my other things in the bathroom.

I returnd the cart to the store and came back home. It was now early afternoon, so I took out the brochure that Ralph had given me back at the store. I saw that the next tour would happen tomorrow morning.

I was beginning to get bored, so I went up to my room to go online. I walked in the room and before I could sit down, a young woman with dark hair in a bun, wearing a suggestive outfit walked into my room.

"Hey there, handsome." The woman said. "I see you didn't bring a wife or kids. Wanna hook up? My name is Hayden."

I had to admit, she looked hot as hell. Had I been in my early to mid teens, I would've taken her up on the offer without hesitation, but now, I knew this was too good to be true.

"Um, what are you doing in my house?" I asked. "You look good in all, but you seem like someone I'd have to share, so no."

"You won't have to share me, I promise." Hayden said. "I can give you everything you want."

"First of all, you don't know me." I said. "Secondly, I'm not interewted, so please leave my house."

This didn't sit well with Hayden.

"Grrrr!" Hayden yelled.

Hayden pulled out a knife and charged at me. Just as she was about to stab me, she was thrown three feet away from me and pinned down. A woman with long black hair, blue eyes and fair skin appeared. She was wearing a white robe.

"If you come anywhere near him again, you'll regret it." The woman said. "Now go back to where you came."

With that, Hayden vanished. The woman stood up and faced me. I didn't know what to say, The woman spoke first.

"Hello." The woman said. "Are you alright, Quincy?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Deamma, your white light watcher." Deamma said. "I figured now would be a good time to introduce myself. I know you've had me and three other entities our a good year and a half now, so I'm sure they'll pop up soon."

"Well, nice to meet you." I said. "How in the world did that woman vanish like that?"

"She's dead, that's why." Deamma said. "This house is filled with ghosts. Me and your three other entities will guide you on this long journey, as you did wish for this. I am a wish granter, so you know the pros and cons of four entities granting your wishes. This is all I can tell you for right now. I would suggest relaxing and making yourself something to eat, because things are going to start picking up from here."

With that, Deamma vanished. I left the room to go downstairs to make myself something to eat.

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**Quincy has finally met one of his entities. Next chapter, we're going to see more of Constance. Quincy will meet another ghost or two. Quincy will go on the Murder House Tour as well.**

**Bye for now.**


	5. Ghost Spying

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**I don't have anything important to say, so let's just jump in.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Quincy's POV.**

**1:29 P.M. Los Angeles, CA.**

After nearly getting killed by a psychotic Hayden and meeting one of my entities, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. Before I could open the fridge, Moira spoke up.

"I can make you some food if you'd like." Moira offered.

"No thanks." I said. "I can do it myself."

"No, I insist." Moira said. "That's why I'm here."

I was so used to doing everything for myself. I knew it would take forever to get used to having other people around. I figured I'd let the woman cook for me.

"Sure, you can make something for me." I said.

"Do you like breakfast for lunch?" Moira asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Moira entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out a package of bacon and some eggs. She also took out a bag of shredded cheese, sweet onions, and link sausages.

"I hope you like omelets." Moira said.

"I can't be too picky since I'm not the one cooking." I said.

Moira let out a chuckle. She grabbed some potatoes and placed them on the counter. She then pulled out a knife and began cutting the potatoes and placed them into a skillet. She grabbed some sea salt and sprinkled it on to the potatoes. She then began to crack the eggs and put them into a bowl and used a whisk to stir them. She sprinkled sea salt into the mixture to give it flavor.

"So, where are you from?" Moira asked.

"I'm from Milwaukee Wisconsin." I said. "But I came here from Janesville Wisconsin. I didn't think I'd ever find myself experiencing warm weather during this time of year."

"I'm from right here in California." Moira said.

Moira continued to prepare my food. After a little while, Moira placed a plate with silverware in front of me. The omelet had shredded cheddar, sliced link sausages, swet onions and cut up bacon in it. Next to the omelet is hash browns made from the potatoes Moira cut up. I get up to grab a Mountain Dew Kick Start from the fridge, but Moira stopped me.

"I'll get you what you want." Moira said.

"Sorry, I'm just used to doing everything myself." I said. "Can you please give me an orange citrus kick start?"

"Sure." Moira said.

Moira opened the fridge and pulled out the 16oz can of kick start and brought it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Moira said. "Are all people from the Midwest as polite as you?"

"I can't say." I said. "I don't know every single person in the Midwest. I was just taught right."

"Well, it's a pleasure." Moira said. "I'm going to leave you to eat in peace. I'll come back and wash the dishes when you're done."

With that, Moira left the kitchen. I opened up the kick start and take a swig. I let the smooth liquid go down as I savor the orange flavor. I grab my fork and cut off a piece of the omelet and put it in my mouth. My taste buds were dancing.

"Damn, she's a good cook." I thought to myself.

I continued to eat the food and after just fifteen minutes, I finished the food. Once I was done, my habits kicked in again. I proceeded to throw away the can and go wash the dishes myself, but I was stopped by Moira's voice.

"Old habits sure die hard, don't they?' Moira asked.

"Yeah, they do." I said. "You're a really great cook by the way."

Moira smiled at the compliment I gave her.

"Why, thank you." Moira said.

"You're welcome." I said. "You can have the rest of the day off after you finish the dishes."

"Okay." Moira said. "If you need anything, just call me."

With that, I left the kitchen and made my way back upstairs to go online.

**Constance's POV.**

I watched the interaction between Moira and Quincy through my window. Michael was currently taking a nap.

"Why isn't that colored man all over that tramp of a maid?" I asked myself out loud. "Maybe I'll run into him tomorrow when I go over to see Tate."

I shut the curtains and made my way upstairs to call Billie Dean.

**Moira's POV.**

I finished washing the dishes and I put them all away. I walked into the living room area where the Harmon family, save for Violet appeared.

"Hey, Moira, what's up?" Vivien asked.

"Not a whole lot." Moira said. "Our new resident sure is different. He is from Wisconsin and he is a bit of a smart ass, but in a good way."

"We need to warn him fast though." Ben said. "Hayden tried to kill him for turning her down."

"No offense, Ben, but I think he's much stronger than you mentally and emotionally." Vivien said. "I know you were checking her out when she had that outfit on and her hair up."

Ben put his head down and frowned. Even dead, he still had that wandering eye and that lust to be with anything that had a long mop of hair and a pussy between her legs.

"Hey, I've learned to control my urges since that psycho killed me." Ben stated. "I admit, I took a peak."

"But at least he is able to control himself while he's still alive." I said. "Anyway, we need to figure something out before any of the other bad ghosts that reside in this house try to harm him."

Me and the adult Harmons continued to talk and try and come up with a plan.

**With Tate and Hayden.**

Tate and a very pissed off Hayden were sitting in the basement.

"So, I take it your seduction didn't go to your liking." Tate guessed.

"Shut up, Tate!" Hayden yelled. "How dare that man say no to these nice legs and this gorgeous face. I swear, I'm going to fucking kill that bitch that stopped me from killig him."

"Well, if he becomes friends with Violet, I'm going to kill him first." Tate said. "I'm going for a walk."

Tate got up and vanished.

"Lovesick fuck head." Hayden said.

Hayden then vanished.

**Time Skip.**

**Eight Hours Later.**

**Quincy's POV.**

**9:42 P.M Los Angeles California.**

I had updated my facebook and dropshipped a few things on ebay, earning $4.211.57 in profit. I had spent the past several hours just writing some fanfiction for fun. I was craving a snack and wanted to watch a movie, so I unplugged my phone from the computer and grabbed the HDMI cable. I left the room and made my way downstairs. I entered the living room and turned the tv on. I used the remote and set it on HDMI mode. I plugged one end to the phone and plugged the other end into the tv, making the tv display what my phone was displaying. I hit the Netflix app on my phone. I was feeling nostalgic, so I decided upon watching the Dinosaurs tv show from my childhood.

I decided to head to the kitchen to make myself some popcorn. I go to the cabinet and open the door and grab the box of Orville Redenbacher popcorn and open it. Luckily for me, Moira didn't stop me to offer to make it for me. I take the bag of popcorn out and place the box back into the cabinet and shut it. I tore the plastic wrapper off of the bag and threw it into the garbage can. I unfolded the bag and open the microwave door. I placed the bag of popcorn into the microwave and shut the door. I hit the popcorn button and pressed the start button. I sit down in one of the chairs as the bag went around in circles. The popping sound began to sound as the bag got bigger while circling around. The kitchen began to smell like popcorn as the bag popped rapidly. I continued to watch as the timer reached all zeros and the microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was done. I waited for the last remaining pops to stop before opening the door of the microwave. I opened the door and took the popcorn and shook it a few times before shutting the door to the microwave. I went to the fridge and grab a vanilla coke and head back to the living room.

I looked through the episodes of the Dinosaurs series. After a few minutes of looking, I clicked on one. I sit back down and opened my bag of popcorn as the show started to play. I start digging into my popcorn as Baby Sinclair hits Earl Sinclair with a frying pan. I open my vanilla coke and take a gulp, letting the dark liquid run down my throat and the acid hit. I let out a loud burp. Much later into the show, Baby Sinclair began to sing. During the song, I felt a presence, but decided to ignore it. I decided to listen to the song.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to this song.**

**Song Start.**

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly<em>  
><em>'Specially when I hit my daddy with a frying pan<em>  
><em>*WHACK* (Earl: "Fran!")<em>

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>First I whack you then you shove me<em>  
><em>Flying 'cross the room, I like it!<em>  
><em>Again!<em>

_Mama says it's too much sugar_  
><em>Daddy is all perplexed<em>  
><em>A-B-C-D-E-F,<em>  
><em>Gee, you never know what I'm gonna do next! (Earl: "FRAN!")<em>

_Wanna see me make a rocket?_  
><em>Watch me put her tail in a socket<em>  
><em>She lights up like a Christmas tree<em>  
><em>(Ethel: "Don't try this at home!")<em>  
><em>Whee!<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love meeeeeeee<em>

_Everybody!_

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly<em>  
><em>Don't you think that every home should have one of me? (or three!)<em>

_I said, jump on the bed, hit my daddy on the head_  
><em>Run around the house when they tell me not to<em>  
><em>I take every chance to make a poop in my pants<em>  
><em>But I'm the baby, and you got to<em>

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Don't you wish there were more of me?<em>  
><em>Daddy, Mother, brother, sister<em>  
><em>I'm the greatest baby in prehistor'!<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love me<em>

**Song Stop.**

**Nora's POV.**

I was sitting in the corner in the basement when suddenly, I heard a cute voice coming from upstairs.

"Not the mama!" The voice said.

(Ding. "OUCH!" A male voice yelled.

I let out a chuckle. My curiosity got the better of me as I got up from my seat and made my way up the stairs. I slowly opened the door and shut it behind me. I made my way towards the living room where that colored man from earlier was watching a show. On that weird device was a pink animal with a long tail, chubby cheeks and big purple eyes. Music began coming from the device and that pink creature began to sing.

**Song Start.**

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly<em>  
><em>'Specially when I hit my daddy with a frying pan<em>  
><em>*WHACK* (Earl: "Fran!")<em>

The lyrics were making me think of Thaddeus. I couldn't help but laugh when the pink creature hit that big green creature with that pan.

"Oh, how I wish I could do that to Charles." I thought to myself.

I continued to watch the show.

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>First I whack you then you shove me<em>  
><em>Flying 'cross the room, I like it!<em>  
><em>Again!<em>

_Mama says it's too much sugar_  
><em>Daddy is all perplexed<em>  
><em>A-B-C-D-E-F,<em>  
><em>Gee, you never know what I'm gonna do next! (Earl: "FRAN!")<em>

"Oh, Thaddeus, I'm so sorry." I thought.

_Wanna see me make a rocket?_  
><em>Watch me put her tail in a socket<em>  
><em>She lights up like a Christmas tree<em>  
><em>(Ethel: "Don't try this at home!")<em>  
><em>Whee!<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love meeeeeeee<em>

_Everybody!_

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly<em>  
><em>Don't you think that every home should have one of me? (or three!)<em>

_I said, jump on the bed, hit my daddy on the head_  
><em>Run around the house when they tell me not to<em>  
><em>I take every chance to make a poop in my pants<em>  
><em>But I'm the baby, and you got to<em>

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Don't you wish there were more of me?<em>  
><em>Daddy, Mother, brother, sister<em>  
><em>I'm the greatest baby in prehistor'!<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love me<em>

Gotta love me!

**Song End.**

"Where's my baby?" I asked quietly.

I left the room once the show ended.

**Thaddeus's POV.**

After being ordered not to eat my next victim earlier today, I sit in the shadows of the basement out of sight. I suddenly fell a pain in my heart as music played from upstairs and a cute voice started singing.

**Song Start.**

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly<em>  
><em>'Specially when I hit my daddy with a frying pan<em>  
><em>*WHACK* (Earl: "Fran!")<em>

After those first set of lyrics, I felt a bit of hatred towards my father. I so wanted to do that to my father so many times for what he did to me. I continued to listen to the song.

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>First I whack you then you shove me<em>  
><em>Flying 'cross the room, I like it!<em>  
><em>Again!<em>

_Mama says it's too much sugar_  
><em>Daddy is all perplexed<em>  
><em>A-B-C-D-E-F,<em>  
><em>Gee, you never know what I'm gonna do next! (Earl: "FRAN!")<em>

I let a lone tear roll down my cheek.

"I wish I could've been happy like that baby." I thought to myself as I continued to listen.

_Wanna see me make a rocket?_  
><em>Watch me put her tail in a socket<em>  
><em>She lights up like a Christmas tree<em>  
><em>(Ethel: "Don't try this at home!")<em>  
><em>Whee!<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love meeeeeeee<em>

_Everybody!_

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly<em>  
><em>Don't you think that every home should have one of me? (or three!)<em>

_I said, jump on the bed, hit my daddy on the head_  
><em>Run around the house when they tell me not to<em>  
><em>I take every chance to make a poop in my pants<em>  
><em>But I'm the baby, and you got to<em>

_I'm the baby, gotta love me_  
><em>Don't you wish there were more of me?<em>  
><em>Daddy, Mother, brother, sister<em>  
><em>I'm the greatest baby in prehistor'!<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love<em>  
><em>I'm the baby and you gotta love me<em>

Gotta love me!

**Song End.**

I let a few more tears fall from my cheeks as I vanished once the song ended.

**Quincy's POV.**

The presence I felt behind me faded once the show ended. My popcorn was all gone and I had gone through two vanilla cokes. My hands were all buttery, so I went into the kitchen and threw my trash away. I washed my hands and dried them off with my shirt. I made my way back into the living room. I unplugged my phone from the tv and shut the tv off. I then shut the downstairs lights off and made my way upstairs. I entered my room and plugged my phone into the charger and put my HDMI cable away.

I proceed to get ready for a shower, but I start hearing a baby crying down the hall. I leave my room and make my way down the corridor to where the crying was coming from. I opened the door to what appeared to be a nursery. I turn the light on and walk towards the baby crib where a newborn was crying. A bottle, a rattler and a pacifier were all in the crib.

I grab the baby and the pacifier. I put the pacifier into the baby's mouth and sit down on the rocking chair.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry." I said softly.

I rock back and forth as the baby's cries began to die down. I began humming and the crying stopped completely. I heard cute light breathing as the baby fell asleep. I took the pacifier out of his mouth and put it on the table to the right of the rocking chair. The baby looked so cute. Out of nowhere, a woman with strawberry blond hair walked into the room. She appeared to be in her mid forties. This startled the hell out of me. She spoke up.

"Hi there." The woman said. "You're really good with kids."

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"I'm Vivien Harmon." The woman now known as Vivien said. "I'm going to be upfront with you. I'm a ghost and that baby you're holding is my ghost son."

I stood up and handed the sleeping ghost baby to Vivien.

"How did he get into the house?" I asked.

"He, along with me and Hayden died on this property." Vivien said. "Anyone who dies on this property is stuck here forever. I know about your close call with Hayden earlier. If I were you, I'd get out of here while you still can."

"I appreciate your concern, Vivien." I said. "I have protection."

"What do you mean?" Vivien asked.

On cue, Deamma appeared in the nursery.

"Hello, Vivien." Deamma said. "My name is Deamma. I'm a white light watcher. I saved him from Hayden earlier."

This made Vivien relax. Deamma vanished.

"By the way, my name is Quincy Washington." I said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Quincy." Vivien said.

I shook the woman's hand.

"I'm sure you'll meet some other spirits soon." Vivien said. "Anyway, it's getting late, so I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

With that, Vivien vanished. I shut the light off and left the nursery. I went back to my room and got ready for my shower. I took a shower and got dried off and put my sleeping clothes on, which consisted of an old blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. I go back to the room and shut the light off. Deamma appeared to watch over me. I get under the covers and shut my eyes and let sleep take over.

**The Next Morning.**

**8:03 A.M Los Angeles, California. Sunday, February, 22nd.**

The sun beamed into the room, which woke me up. My vision was blurry at first, but once my eyes adjusted, a saw my computer was on and a teenaged girl wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a purple shirt sitting in my desk chair. She had fair skin and dark hair with blond streaks.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Oh sorry." The girl said. "My name is Violet Harmon. You met my mom last night. I couldn't help but ease drop. I see that you're a fanfiction writer. That's really cool."

"Thanks." I said. "My name is Quincy."

"Nice to meet you, Quincy." Violet said. "Your watcher let me in when she found out that I was harmless. So, how long have you been a writer?"

"Just a bit over a year." I said. "What made you decide to come in here?"

"I saw that you were computer literate and maybe I could relate to you." Violet said. "You were something last night with my baby brother."

"Thanks." I said. "I've been an uncle since I was 10 years old."

"Either way, thanks for looking out for him." Violet said.

"No problem." I said.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Violet said.

Violet vanished from where she was sitting. I get up and change into a new pair of clothes. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my now fully charged phone and put it in it's case and head downstairs. I wasn't all that hungry, so I decided to head out and go on the Murder House Tour.

**Ben's POV.**

I watched as he left the house. I watched as my daughter interacted with him this morning and my wife's interaction with him last night. I felt jealous of him. I figured I'd take this time to go snoop around in what is me and Vivien's former room and now his room. I make my way up the stairs to where the bedrooms are. Just as I was about to go to his room, a woman appeared.

The woman was very tall and she looked to be about 5.9 or 5.10. She had beautiful brown hair tied into a bun. She had gorgeous brown eyes and fair skin. The woman was wearing a spaghetti strap white tank top and matching white short shorts. I was frozen and couldn't take my eyes off of the site in front of me.

"Like what you see, Ben?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

"If you be a good little boy and not go into Quincy's room, I might let you see me again." The woman said. "By the way, I'm Liriann, an Alya. I'm one of Quincy's entities, so if you think of trying to scare him off, you'll get what's coming to you."

"Y-yes ma'am." I stuttered again.

I turned around and went back downstairs. Liriann vanished.

**Quincy's POV.**

I made my way to the mall where the tour would begin. There was a heavy set man holding a megaphone. He had dark hair and fair skin. He was wearing sunglasses, a black dress shirt and white slacks.

"Hello, young man." The heavy set man said. "Are you here for the Murder House Tour?"

"Yes, I am." I said.

"That will be $35, please." The man said.

I went into my wallet and handed the man a twenty, a ten and a five.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man said. "The tour bus will be here shortly."

A familiar figure from yesterday walked onto the scene.

"Hey, Quincy." Ralph said.

"Hey, Ralph." I replied. "What brings you here?"

"I decided to go on the Murder House Tour myself." Ralph said. "Today is my day off from the store, so I figured I'd do this. I haven't been on the tour yet myself, but I'm glad I ran into you here."

The tour bus pulled up in front of the mall. There was a picture of my house painted on the side of the tour bus. Me and Ralph entered the bus and handed the driver our tickets. Several other people entered the bus and took their seats. Me and Ralph sat together. The heavy set man with the mega phone took the front most seat on the bus. The doors shut and the man spoke up.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Murder House Tour." The man said into the mega phone. "Sit tight and enjoy the stories."

The bus took off and the people on the bus began talking amongst themelves. Me an Ralph began our own conversation.

"So, how was your first night in the house?" Ralph whispered.

"It was interesting." I whispered back.

Me and Ralph continued to talk amongst ourselves until the bus pulled up in front of my house.

"Folks, we've reached the final destination of our tour." The man said. "This is Murder House. Built in 1922 by Dr. Charles Montgomery, a surgeon to the stars for his wife, Nora. Shortly after the house was built, Charles became addicted to drugs, which caused the Montgomery family to fall on difficult times. Nora, a socialite from the east coast wasn't going to let their money troubles get in the way of her lifestyles, so she set up a cash under the table business and had Charles perform illegal abortions in their basement. It is said that over two dozen women went under Charles's knife until one day, the boyfriend of one of the girls found out and kidnapped their infant son, Thaddeus. The couple waited or the ransom note. That's all for the tour."

The man left out part of the story and I knew it. Those three names sounded very familiar.

"We will now head back to the mall." The man said.

I nudged Ralph and whispered to him.

"I think that man is hiding something." I whispered.

"Of course he is." Ralph whispered back. "It's a marketing ploy to get repeat people to pay more money in hopes that they will get the rest of the story."

"Talk about fraud." I said.

"Well, I guess he needs to feed his donut addiction." Ralph said.

I laughed at Ralph's joke.

"You're pretty cool." I said. "You should come over and I can grill up those ribeye steaks."

"I'm not going anywhere near that house." Ralph said. "You can come to my house."

Ralph pulled out a pen and paper and wrote his address down. He handed it to me.

"I'm having a potluck this coming Friday night." Ralph said. "Bring your ribeyes then."

"Okay, I will." I said.

The bus pulled into the mall. Me and the others got off of the bus.

"Try to be at my house by 3:00 P.M on Friday." Ralph said. "Make sure to bring something to drink as well. That way, you'll get there before it's too crowded.'

"Will do." I said. "I'll see you on Friday."

With that, I left the mall and Ralph went towards his car. I made my way down the street and after 45 minutes of walking, I finally approached my house.

**That's it for chapter 3.**

**Next chapter, Quincy will meet his Alya. There will be a run in with Constance. Quincy might meet more spirits.**

**Bye for now.**


	6. Making Up With The Lady of the House

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Last chapter will be the last chapte that I give slight spoilers as to what may happen in the next chapter. I figure making things a complete surprise will make things more interesting. The chapters from here on out will be 3000 words minimum. That's all I have to say, so let's jump in.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Quincy's POV.**

**10:11 A.M. Los Angeles, CA. Sunday, Feb. 22nd.**

After taking the Murder House Tour, I was on my way back to the very house. I continued to think as I walked down the street that led to the house. I reached the house and made my way to the front door. I took out my key and unlocked the door. When I entered the house, I saw Constance sitting in my kitchen smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked. "By the way, no smoking in here. I hate that smell."

"Well, aren't we cranky." Constance said. "I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want to invite you over for dinner tonight." Constance said. "Maybe we can have som alone time afterward."

Constance looked at me seductively. My stomach turned and I wanted to vomit.

"No thanks." I said. "I think you should leave."

Constance was a bit pissed when I told her no. She put out her smoke and stood up. I moved out of the way, allowing her to make her exit. She turned around and glared at me.

"If you get that attitude with me again, I'll break your silly little face." Constance threatened.

Constance proceeded to leave, but something pushed her against the wall. A fearful look was on her face and she ran out of the house and shut the door behind her. A few seconds later, a tall beautiful brunette appeared by the door. She was wearing very revealing clothes. I couldn't help but drool at the sight in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Liriann, your Alya." Liriann said. "I figured it was time to introduce myself. I'm the one that shoved Constance."

"Nice to finally meet you." I said. "You're just as beautiful as I imagined."

"Why thank you." Liriann said. "Thanks for taking me on that tour."

I remembered that I was wearing Liriann's amethyst point necklace vessel.

"You've bonded with the four of us for long enough that we're bonded to your body." Liriann said. "We can now appear in physical tangible form. Come see."

I slowly made my way over to Liriann. She grabbed my hand and put it on her right leg. It felt smooth and warm.

"Not that I don't like this, but why are you letting me touch you?" I asked

"Because you've earned it." Liriann said. "We alya are very picky and like to be respected, but you knew that."

"I see." I said. "You've got some nice legs."

"Thanks." Liriann said. "I'm going to get going now, so if you need anything, just call."

With that, Liriann vanished. I made my way upstairs to go online. I entered my room and went online to do some things. When I finished, I decided to have Moira make me some brunch.

A Few Hours Later.

I woke up from a quick nap and I saw a tall man with dark hair standing in my room.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you." The man said. "I'm Ben Harmon. You've met my wife and my daughter. They've taken a liking to you. I also met your alya today."

"I know." I said. "Let's make a deal. I won't touch your wife or daughter and you don't try getting any from my entities. The last thing you want is to be rejected by them and have your wife shun you."

Ben thought about it for a bit then spoke up.

"Deal." Ben said. "By the way, I give you credit for easily turning down Hayden. Especially in what she was wearing."

I was already not liking this Ben guy.

"Ben, please leave my room." I asked.

Ben vanished. I got out of bed and two women appeared. The first one had long blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was about 5.5 or 5.6. She had an hourglass figure and was wearing a black shirt and tight blue jeans. The other one was the same height. She had blond hair with red streaks in it. Her skin was pale. She was wearing a red shirt and yellow mini skirt. I knew exactly who these two were.

"Rayell and Afrak, I assume." I guessed.

"Yeah." The blond with the tight clothes known as Rayell said. "Nice to meet you."

"How's it going?" The girl known as Afrak asked.

"I'm good." I said.

"We wanted to just drop in and make ourselves known." Rayell said. "We'll see you later."

Having now met all four of my entities, I head downstairs where Moira was waiting for me.

"What is it, Moira?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Constance." Moira said. "I'm sorry that I kept this from you, but I'm a ghost as well. Constance shot me in the eye when her husband was trying to rape me. She and her now deceased husband used to live in this house."

"Is that why she keeps getting into my house?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Moira said. "She has a deceased son by the name of Tate stuck here too. He has shaggy blond hair and looks like he's in his teens."

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they shouldn't be a threat to you." Moira said. "You've met one of two dangerous ghosts here. Tate is the other bad one. A few others are not pleasant, but you should be fine."

"Thanks for letting me know." I said.

"No problem." Moira said.

"You know, you don't have to continue to do things for me if you don't want." I said.

"It's fine." Moira said. "I can't leave here, so why not make myself useful."

"That's fine then." I said. "Take a break if you want. Don't look at me as your boss, but as a friend. You may be dead, but I don't think I'm better than you."

This made Moira smile.

"Thank you, Quincy." Moira said. "I think you should get to know the other ghosts here."

"I might." I said. "I did make a friend yesterday. I'm going to his house on Friday for a potluck barbecue."

"What are you going to bring?" Moira asked.

"I'm going to bring those ribeyes and I'm going to bring some rum ad vanilla coke." I said. "Speaking of which, I need to go to the store to pick some rum up."

"There's no need." Moira said. "There's alcohol in the basement, incuding rum."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome." Moira said. "I'll talk to you later."

With that, Moira vanished. I had to think twice before going back down in that basement. I didn't want to deal with that Thaddeus thing crawling on my leg. I also didn't want to run into Nora and Charles. Then I remembered that it was my house and I had my protection, so I grab a flashlight and make my way to the basement door. I opened the door and turn my flashlight on. I make my way down the basement stairs. I walked several feet into the basement and found a light switch. I flicked it on and began walking around the basement. I found where the washer and dryer was located. I continued to walk along the concrete floor. The basement was huge. Before I could take another step, Tate appeared. He had a scowl on his face.

"Stop right there." Tate demanded. "I saw your little interaction with Violet this morning."

"What's it to you?" I asked coldly.

Tate pulled out a knife and grabbed me by the throat.

"For your information, I love her." Tate said. "I will slit your throat right here and now if you piss me off."

"I'd like to see you try." I said. "If you kill me, I'll be sure to pursue Violet and piss you off even more. Now get off of me."

Tate let me go and lowered the knife.

"What are you down here for anyway?" Tate asked. "I want you out of my territory, so hurry up."

"I came here to get some rum." I replied. "I was told that there was alcohol down here."

"You'll have to talk to Charles if you want his alcohol." Tate said. "Now get ou-."

Tate was cut off.

"Tate, go away." Nora's voice said.

Tate vanished. I was approached by a scowling Nora. She was carrying two old bottles of rum that were so old that the paper was ripping and the writing was mostly faded. The bottles were very dusty. Nora handed me the bottles and I was met with a surprise slap to the face.

"Don't think I forgot about our last encounter down here." Nora said coldly. "Don't think I'm doing this to be nice either. Charles doesn't need this stuff. Don't get blotto. You got what you came for, now get out of my sight."

I began to walk away with the two old bottles of rum.

"What a bitch." I thought to myself.

I made my way up the stairs and walked back into the dining room. I shut the door behind me. I placed the two bottles in the cabinet. I then went to go wash my hands. When I finished, I decided to go for a walk.

Four Days Later.

9:47 A.M Thursday, Feb. 26th.

The following days went by fine. Moira did my laundry, due to it being a hostile place for me. Me and Ralph exchanged phone numbers. Nothing big really happened during the four days. Me and my entities spent time together, but not that much time. I hadn't took the time to get to know the ghosts that well. I had a few close calls with Hayden trying to kill me out by the gazebo, but Deamma showed her a thing or two. Me and Moira had our talks when she made meals. Other than that, I didn't hang out with the ghost.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I look at the screen and Ralph's number was flashing. I hit the accept button on the touchscreen.

Call Start.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Quincy, I'm just calling to let you know to still be here at the same time tomorrow." Ralph said. "Are you still bringing ribeyes and the rum and vanilla coke?"

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"By the way, I have a dog and she's very territorial, so when you get here and she barks at you, that's why." Ralph said.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said.

"Also, make sure that your meat is thawed out before bringing it." Ralph said. "I want to get the grill started right away, so that people can have as much as they need to soak up their alcohol."

"Will do." I said.

"If you'd like, you're welcomed to bring a guest." Ralph said. "That's all I wanted, so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Talk to you then." I said.

Call End.

I got out of bed and got dressed for the day. I smelled breakfast being made downstairs. I went downstairs and entered the kitchen where Moira had shut the stove off. There was a plate with eggs, bacon and hash browns with a kick start waiting for me.

"Thanks, Moira." I said.

"You're welcome." Moira said. "I must say, I'm surprised you haven't gotten to know anyone in this house yet."

"I've only been here for six days." I said. "I like to watch people from a distance before fully committing to being friends. I don't have the tolerance for backtabbing, so that's why I do things that way. You were upfront and honest with me, so I do trust you a bit."

Moira went into deep thought when I told her this. I began to eat my food. Moira just vanished without saying anything. I finished my meal. Moira didn't return to take care of the mess, so I just did the cleaning myself, which didn't bother me. Once I finished, I went back upstairs. I did some dropshipping and earned a bit of money. I wrote a bit of fanfiction then updated my facebook.

Constance's POV.

I had stayed away from that house ever since I was pushed by that entity. I decided to call Billie Dean, so I made my way over to the phone and dialed the number.

Call Start.

"Hello?" Billie Dean said.

"Billie Dean, when can you come out?" I asked. "I have an important matter regarding the current resident of that house."

"I can get there tomorrow morning." Billie Dean said. "What's so important about this resident?"

"For one, he hasn't come onto Moira, two, he turned me down, three, I was shoved against the wall by a force that seemed to be protecting him of some sort." I said.

"When I arrive, we can come up with a plan." Billie Dean said.

"Okay." I said. "I'll see you then."

Call End.

"Quincy or whatever your name is, I'll personally see to it that you end up like those other miserable ghosts in that house." I said evilly.

I went back to where I was sitting and took a sip of my red wine.

Quincy's POV.

Several hours had passed and Moira didn't even appear to make lunch or dinner. I figured that she was upset at me about what I said during breakfast. I decided to leave her alone. I tried to order pizza from four different pizza places, but none of them would deliver, so I had to make food myself for the first time since being here, but that didn't happen because Vivien appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't have to cook." Vivien said. "I heard you and Moira's conversation this morning. She was quite hurt when you said that you only trusted her a bit."

"I wasn't trying to come off as cold." I said. "I've been through a lot before coming here. I'm just so used to being a very private person. It's going to take some getting used to with having other people around. Especially when there are people here that want to kill me just because I won't be with them."

Vivien let out a sigh.

"Look, I wasn't too please when those people came into this house and put this stuff in." Vivien said. "I also wasn't all giddy when I first saw you coming out of that limo six days ago. You could've been scared off or dead by now. I'm going to go now. Whenever you feel like opening up, you know what to do."

With that, Vivien vanished, leaving me alone. Liriann appeared in front of me.

"Vivien's right." Liriann said. "Me and the other three will protect you, but until you start opening up, we won't have anything to do with you outside of that."

Liriann vanished next. I sat down on the chair in the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch." I said out loud.

"Watch your mouth." A female voice said.

A girl in her late teens early twenties appeared. She had fair skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was border line average height to tall. She was wearing a nurse's outfit.

"I don't ike that language." The girl said. "I'm Maria."

"Hi." I said. "By the way, this is my house, so I'll say what I want."

"I'll say a prayer for you." Maria said. "God doesn't want you acting like this."

"Don't fucking preach to me!" I yelled.

I was getting really pissed off. Maria seemed unfazed.

"First of all, this is our house." Maria said. "You have the option to leave. We don't, so if you don't like my preaching, then you should leave."

Before I could say anything else, Maria vanished. Suddenly, I saw two twins appear and begin running around the house. My blood was boiling big time. I knew this was the ghosts and my entities doing. I then remembered what Nora said during my first day here.

"Twins, go away." I said.

The running immediately stopped and the twins vanished, but another nurse appeared. This one was heavy set and had shorter hair.

"All you have to do is accept it or leave." The ghost nurse said. "I'm Gladys, so when you're ready to open up, I'll be listening."

Gladys vanished. Two guys appeared. One was tall and had an athletic build. The other one was a few inches shorter and was a bit more neatly dressed.

"Hey handsome, me and Patrick will be waiting when you're ready." The neatly dressed guy said. "I'm Chad."

Both the guys disappeared. I wanted to slam my head against the wall. I guess when you piss off one, you piss them all off. I had my phone and my keys on me. It was still light outside. I stayed seated in the chair until it got dark. I decided to just watch a movie, so I went and got my HDMI cable from my room and came back downstairs. I made myself some popcorn and grabbed a vanilla coke. I plugged everything in and turned the Netflix app on. I hit the comedies section. The first movie that popped up was a movie from 1994 called Baby's Day Out. That had been one of my favorite childhood movies, so I decided to watch that movie. I hit the start movie button on the app and sat down as the movie started.

I relaxed as I watched the movie and enjoyed my snack of a dinner. I was having quite a few laughs during the movie. I felt that same presence behind me from when I was watching Dinosaurs the other night, but I decided to ignore it. When the movie ended, I felt a tap on my right shoulder.

Nora's. POV.

I was sitting down in the basement. Charles was busy sucking away at that damn mask again. The other ghosts had been unusually quiet. I heard that device going off upstairs again. I heard a baby laughing, so I got up from my spot and made my way up the stairs and I saw that colored man watching something on that device with a baby crawling around and making some fat man fall over. The colored man laughed. He had an interesting laugh. The man seemed so peaceful, but my womanly instincts told me he was hiding something. I was beginning to feel bad for how I've been treating that man since he got here. I continued to watch the device and when the show ended, I took the chance to try to communicate with him.

Quincy's POV.

I turned around to see who was tapping me on the shoulder. I saw that it was Nora. I didn't know what to do, due to us not being on good terms at all.

"Don't worry." Nora said. "I'd like to talk to you."

"Okay." I said.

I shut the tv off and turned the lights on.

"May I sit down?" Nora asked.

"Sure." I said.

Nora took a seat to my right.

"I'd like to apologize for the way that I've treated you since you got here." Nora said.

I looked into Nora's eyes and I knew she was telling the truth.

"I believe you." I said.

"Thank you." Nora said. "What is that thing?"

Nora pointed to my tv.

"It's a big screen high def tv." I said.

"What's that device?" Nora asked, pointing to my phone.

"It's called a smartphone." I said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nora asked. "You seem stressed out."

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Come on, you can tell me." Nora insisted.

"I have a lot going on." I said. "I'll try to be as open with you as I can. I have a history with being betrayed and treated like garbage by people. I have trust issues. I know what I want out of friendships and romantic relationships, but people treat me like I don't."

"How so?" Nora asked.

Flashbacks Start.

Fall 1995.

I was having a conversation with my older siblings and told them I didn't believe in god. Later that day, I was minding my own business and my mom and dad called me to talk to me. I learned that my siblings had snitched on me about the issue. My parents didn't like that I didn't believe. This still goes on till now.

Times In Between.

During my school years, I had several teachers and other authority figures try to choose my friends for me. I didn't like the people that were chosen for me, so I became mean and would purposely get on their nerves, so that they would leave me alone.

Mid November 2006. Wausau, WI

I was sitting at home in my apartment. I was only 20 years old. The previous night, I was waiting for my girlfriend to return home. My cell phone rings. It's my girlfriend's number.

Call Start.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, I'm with Vince." My girlfriend said. "You're nothing but a control freak."

"How's that?" I asked.

"You just are." The girlfriend said. "Vince shows me that he loves me. It's over between me and you. You can tell you mom that I'm not coming for Thanksgiving."

2007.

I learned that my ex girlfriend was pregnant and I still had feelings for her. I couldn't take the hurt, so I kept trying to kill myself. I survived every time. Later that year, things started to get better for a few years.

2011-2015.

I had moved to what is now my former town two years prior. I would meet several people only for them to reject my friendship and not appreciate the time I put into earning it. The people that would give me their friendship wanted me to pay money to be their friend or the people were not what I wanted or could relate to. I would also go through conflicts where people would start arguments with me. I would always have to take the blame, due to my lack of seniority in that town. I felt so out of place that I stopped leaving my apartment and had thoughts of running away several times. A week ago, I made a wish and here I am.

Flashbacks End.

Nora placed an arm around me.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through so much." Nora said. "You remind me of my past. I too have a history with not being able to pick what I want socially."

"What's your history?" I asked.

"Here goes." Nora said.

Flashbacks Start.

Nora's POV.

March 19th 1908. Philadelphia, PA.

I was standing on the front porch of a house that was two stories tall and painted white. The lawn was cut and flowers were growing in the garden in the side of the house. I was ten years old and had long blond hair with bangs. I had chubby cheeks and I was wearing overalls with a white shirt. A colored boy about 11 years old wearing a grey shirt and black pants came running up. He was carrying a wooden bowl with a top on it. When he reached the house, he spoke up.

"Hi, Nora." The boy said.

"Hi, Anang." I replied.

The boy handed me the bowl.

"There's your peanut butter." Anang said.

"Thank you, Anang." I said. "Me and my parents will really appreciate this."

"You're welcome." Anang said. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

With that, Anang left. I waved goodbye.

"Nora, you talking to that negro again?" A female voice asked.

A woman with short curly brown hair and blue eyes came out. She was wearing a blue old fashioned dress.

"Yeah, he delivered us this peanut butter." I said. "He left shortly after, mom."

"Nora, you're a Henning." My mom said. "You're not suppose to speak to those kind of people."

"Sorry, mom." I said.

"Now, I'm going to have to tell your dad about this." My mom said. "Go inside and get cleaned up."

I went into the house.

A Few Hours Later.

I was sitting at a long wooden table with a white cloth with the food placed in front of me my mom and a man with curly blond hair, brown eyes and a brown mustache. There was wine glasses in front of the two adults, while I had water. My mom decided to speak up first.

"Thomas, I caught Nora talking to that negro again." My mom said.

"What was he doing on our property this time, Colleen?" An angry Thomas asked.

"He delivered us some peanut butter." Colleen said. "The two were talking prior to that though."

My dad looked at me. I cringed.

"Nora, from now on, me or your mom will deal with this negro when he delivers the peanut butter." Thomas said. "I strictly forbid you from talking to him."

"Yes, dad." I said.

From that day on, I was banned from seeing Anang. I would sneak and write him notes and place them at the bottom of the empty peanut butter bowl when he woud come. He would sneak on the property and we would write back and forth. This went on for a few months until one day, I was looking out the window, waiting for Anang to deliver the peanut butter. I saw the letter in his back pocket intended for me. Just as he was getting closer, I saw a bullet go through his chest, making him collapse and lay down face first. I ran out the front door as my dad put the gun away.

"Dad, why did you do that!" I yelled as tears came to my eyes.

I broke down and cried like a mad woman. My dad just had that careless look on his face. He walked down the steps and approached Anang's dead body and snatched the letter out of his back pocket. He made his way back up to me ad opened the letter to read it.

Letter Start.

"Dear Nora, you're such a great friend to have. I write this letter to ask to court you when you become older?"

Letter End.

My dad ripped the letter and threw the pieces. He took his gun out and shot the already dead Anang in the head, splattering his brain matter all over the ground. I couldn't take it. I ended up throwing up. I ran into the house crying my eyes out. My mom didn't even care.

Eleven Years Later.

I had long since gotten over that tragic day that I lost Anang. I was still quite outgoing, but I didn't want to be with anybody. Until one day, my parents throw this party.

The house was decorated and several people were dressed up in formal attire. I was wearing a purple dress. I no longer had bangs. There was a knock on the door.

"Nora, will you get the door?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, mother." I said.

I stood up from my chair and walked to the door. I opened the door and three people stood at the doorstep. The first person was a man with brown graying hair and a few wrinkles on his face. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. Standing beside him was a woman with shoulder length brown hair. She had a few wrinkles. She was wearing an old fashioned blue and black dress. Standing in between them was a younger man. He had his father's brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie and matching black pants and shoes.

"Hi, I'm Frank, this is my wife, Faye, and this is my son, Charles." Frank said. "We are the Montgomery family. May we come in?"

"Sure." I said.

I stepped to the side and let the family in. The gathering was a typical high class get together, at least that's what I thought. I saw the Montgomery family and my parents go somewhere in private as the music played and everyone else talked. I danced to the music and socialized with the people that were there. My good night changed when the music stopped and my dad spoke up.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have a very important announcement regarding my little girl." Thomas said. "Me and Colleen have finally found someone suitable to marry my daughter."

The room all clapped. I wasn't happy at all. I didn't want anybody. When the clapping stopped, my dad spoke again.

"I give to you, Charles Montgomery." Thomas said. "He's a surgeon to the stars and is more than capable of taking good care of my daughter."

From that day on, I was very angry with my parents. This house was built in 1922. Me and Charles moved in. During those four years, I tried making the best of the situation by at least sticking to the lifestyle I was taught. Charles became addicted to ether and I tried to change him into something different. We came on hard times and we ended up having a baby. Thaddeus was the only good thing that came from being with that man. I had a side business with illegal abortions. One of the girls told her boyfriend and kidnapped Thaddeus. Thaddeus was returned in jars. Charles went down and created that thing from what used to be our baby. I couldn't take it anymore, so I killed him and shot myself.

Flashbacks End.

Quincy's POV.

Nora broke down and started crying. I felt so bad for that woman. Here I was being mean and not opening up. Here's Nora, stuck in this house for 89 years. I pulled Nora into a hug. Nora seemed a bit surprised, but she accepted it. I let her cry for a bit and she stopped.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I said. "You're my hero. You not only had to witness your friend being shot by your own dad. Then, you have your husband chosen for you, only to find out he was a drug addict and you lose your baby. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Thank you for listening to me." Nora said. "I've just gotten so used to shunning colored people. When I look into your eyes, you remind me of Anang."

"First off, it's African American, not colored people." I said. "I'm sure Anang was a good kid. He must've really loved peanut butter to always have it."

"He did." Nora said. "Sometimes when he would come to deliver, he had peanut butter on the corner of his mouth."

"He he he." I laughed.

"You have his laugh too." Nora said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said. "So, are we cool now?"

"Yeah." Nora said.

I glanced over and saw a gaping hole closing up on the back of Nora's head. When the wound closed, there was fresh hair.

"Nora, your suicide wound closed up." I said.

Nora touched the back of he head and felt it. She looked at her and and saw no blood.

"You're right." Nora said. "I guess talking to you helped me get my memory back and heal that wound."

"I'll say this, despite your past wrongdoings from when you were alive, I'm not mad at you." I said. "I'll give you the chance to decide. Do you want to be friends or no?"

"I want to be friends." Nora said without hesitation. "It's time I start doing things right. Sure, I miss Thaddeus and I do think of what could've been, but as long as you're here, I think I can do it."

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed." I said. "I have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Quincy." Nora said.

With that, Nora stood up and made her way back down to the basement. I went into the kitchen and took my ribeye steaks out of the freezer and placed them in the sink. After that, I went upstairs and got a shower and went to bed.

With The Other Ghosts.

Moira had tears in her eyes as she watched Quincy and Nora's conversation. Vivien, Violet, Maria, Gladys, Patrick, Chad, the twins and even Tate and Hayden let a tear roll down their cheek. Ben was there too.

"Wow, so much has happened in both of their lives." Violet said.

"I can't believe someone was actually able to get him to open up more." Vivien said. "It also helped us learn more about Nora."

"I'll definitely be cooking a breakfast for him tomorrow." Moira said.

The ghosts all vanished to go do their own thing.

Deamma's POV.

I watched as Quincy slept peacefully in his bed.

"Well done, Quincy." I said. "This is only the beginning of what's to come. Sleep well."

I continued to watch him sleep.

**That's it for chapter 4.**

**Wow, a touching Norincy moment at the end. I bet you guys didn't expect that.**

**Bye for now.**


	7. Neighborly Stalking

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Let's just jump right in.**

**Chapter 5.**

**8:18 A.M. Friday, Feb. 27th 2015.**

**Constance's POV.**

I sent Michael to his friend's house to play while I sit in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. The doorbell rang. I got up and made my way to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw the person I was expecting. I opened the door to reveal a beautiful woman with shoulder length straight blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin was perfect, despite her age. She was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt that went just above her knees with blac heels.

"Why hello, Billie Dean." I said. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Billie Dean said.

I moved to the side, granting Billie Dean entrance into the house. I led the psychic to the living room. I sat on the chair and she took a seat on the loveseat.

"So, what is this new resident's name?" Billie Dean asked.

"He said his name is Quincy." I said.

Billie Dean shut her eyes to try and focus on the name. After about a minute, she opened her eyes and spoke up.

"I am having trouble connecting to him." Billie Dean said.

I got annoyed with Billie Dean for the bad news, but I kept it in.

"Then I would suggest we follow them to where ever he goes today." I suggested.

"Well, that may be our best bet." Billie Dean said.

"He leaves to go for walks often, so we might get lucky today." I said.

"I have all day, so no rush." Billie Dean said.

Me and Billie Dean continued to plan things out and talk.

**Quincy's POV.**

I woke up to the sun beaming into my room. I opened my eyes and stretched my arms and legs. When my vision cleared, I saw Nora sitting at the edge of my bed. She had a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Quincy." Nora said.

"Good morning, Nora." I replied.

I sat up in the bed and went into a sitting position.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Nora said. "I was wondering if we could spend time together, like we did last night."

"Um, sure." I said. "I just need to get changed real quick."

"Alright." Nora said.

Nora vanished. I got up and changed out of my sleepwear and changed into a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts that went past my knees.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said.

Nora immediately reappeared.

"What's that device?" Nora asked as she pointed to my laptop.

"It's called a laptop." I answered. "Well, what did you want to do?" I asked.

"I'd like to eat breakfast with you." Nora said. "Moira is downstairs cooking."

I could smell the breakfast as Nora said that.

"Then let's head downstairs." I said.

Me and Nora left the room and we made our way downstairs where Moira was in the kitchen oooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Quincy." Moira said.

"Morning, Moira." I replied. "Sorry for hurting your feelings yesterday."

"It's fine." Moira said. "I'm just happy that you found someone you can relate to."

Me and Nora went into the kitchen. We sat down at the table.

"Nora, I don't know what you like to drink." I said. "Do you want water?"

"I'll have what you're having." Nora said.

I get up to get two kick starts, but Moira stopped me.

"I got it." Moira said. "By the way, your steaks are all ready for your potluck later. I seasoned them for you. They're in the fridge."

"Thanks." I said.

Moira made her way to the fridge and opened it. She pulled out two kick starts and put one in front of me and the other in front of Nora. Nora wasn't too familiar with the can, so I opened it for her.

"You drink from that hole." I said.

Nora took a sip of the stuff.

"This is good." Nora said. "This sure beats the wine and water I used to drink."

Moira served me and Nora our food. The Harmons, Patrick and Chad appeared.

"Hey, you two." Vivien said. "Glad to see that we're all on the same page now."

Patrick knelt beside me and whispered in my ear.

"If you ever want your dick sucked, call me." Patrick whispered.

"No." I whispered back.

"So, when is your potluck?" Ben asked.

"It's at 3:00 this afternoon." I said. "It's a good thing I took the meat out last night."

"Who's all going to be there?" Chad asked.

"So far, all I know is me and Ralph." I replied. "He said that I could bring somebody, but Ralph is the only person I met since moving here."

"What about one of your entities?" Violet asked.

"Rayell will be there, just in case something happens, but I mean actual people." I said.

"I would go, but I'm stuck here." Chad said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said.

I finished my food and turned towards Nora.

"By the way, thanks for the rum." I said. "Aged rum and vanilla coke should be good to take."

"You're welcome." Nora said. "Charles is either sucking on that damn mask or drinking his talents away gets old."

"Won't Charles be pissed if he sees you hanging out with me?" I asked.

"I don't care if he gets mad." Nora said. "I shot his ass for taking away Thaddeus's ability to rest in peace, so he can suffer."

"Nora, ever since last night, you're more fun to hang around with." Violet said.

"Thanks, Violet." Nora said. "I figure it was time I quit sulking in the basement for something that was partly my fault as well. Yes, I'd like to have a baby, but I know I don't have the patience right now."

"Well, you're used to having the servants take care of him." I said. "I'm sure if you watch Vivien, you'll learn."

"Thanks." Nora said.

"AARR!" Hayden screamed.

From out of nowhere, Hayden jumped out and stabbed me in the arm, causing a huge gash. Blood started pouring on the floor.

"YOU SHOULD BE HANGING OUT WITH ME!" Hayden yelled.

She lunged at me with the knife again, but Vivien grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

"Leave him alone, you crazy bitch." Vivien said. "You've done enough damage."

Violet took the bloody knife and threw it to the side. Maria appeared and had rubbing alcohol and a rag.

"Hold still." Maria said. "This will sting a bit, but it will go away"

Maria soaked the rag with rubbing alcohol and cleaned my cut. Due to my high pain tolerance, I didn't even wince. Once Maria cleaned the cut, she put a bandage on it.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Maria replied. "I'll see you around."

Maria vanished. I glanced over to where Vivien was still holding down a squirming Hayden.

"GET OFF ME!" Hayden yelled.

"Go away, Hayden." Vivien said.

Hayden vanished. With peace restored for now, Vivien stood up.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"She's my former mistress." Ben said. "She's always like this, even when she was still alive."

"I'd hate to have seen her give birth to her baby." Moira said. "That poor baby would've had a rough life."

Surprisingly, Nora wasn't breaking down and crying at the talk of babies. Instead, she turned her attention to Vivien and spoke.

"Speaking of babies, Vivien, I'd like to apologize for talking down on Jeffery and your genetic makeup." Nora said. "Do you think you could perhaps teach me some of the mother stuff, so that I can learn how to be patient?"

Vivien smiled and went over and gave Nora a hug, which the 1920's beauty returned.

"I forgive you." Vivien said. "Yes, I'll teach you."

"Thank you." Nora said.

"Me, Troy and Bryan will teach you how to deal with tweens and teenagers." Violet said.

"Thanks, Violet." Nora said.

Moira cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

"So Nora, what do you want to do now?" I asked. "I still have time before I need to head out for the potluck."

"Come to the basement." Nora said. "I'd like to show you some stuff."

With that, me and Nora stood up. She led me through the dining room and to the basement.

"We need to get those two together." Vivien said from the kitchen.

Nora led me to a room that was a good fifteen by fifteen feet. There was a bench in the corner of the room that had padding on it and wooden legs. In the other corner was an old stature that was caked with a thick layer of dust. In another corner was an old clothes rack that was standing on it's last legs and very dusty. There were several old fashioned dresses hung up. Sitting next to the old clothes rack were several old boxes with cobwebs on them. And on the floor was an old 1920's blanket on the floor with an old dusty pillow.

"As you can see, this is where I stay." Nora said. "Those dresses over there are some of the few things I managed to save after I killed myself."

I looked at the dresses. They were all in decent shape, despite them not being warn in decades.

"You have a good taste in clothes." I said.

"Thanks." Nora said. "Have a seat."

I sat down on the bench. Nora walked over and grabbed one of the boxes and brought it over. She sat down beside me.

"In this box and the others are my most prized possessions." Nora said.

Nora opened the box and pulled out a picture that was in black and white. The picture was quite dusty and was easy to tear. Nora held it in a way that it wouldn't tear. It was a picture of a baby. The baby was wearing an old style baby gown.

"This is a picture of Thaddeus." Nora said.

"He's cute." I said.

"Thank you." Nora said.

Nora placed the picture back into the box. Nora next pulled out an old wooden bowl that was very dusty. It was also discolored, due to it's age.

"This is the bowl that Anang used to bring back and forth when I was younger." Nora said.

Nora handed me the bowl. When I touched it, it felt like I had seen or owned this bowl, but I knew I didn't. I handed the bowl back to Nora. She put it away. Nora next pulled out what looked to be an old homemade bracelet. The bracelet had grey dry looking old feathers and it appeared the bracelet was made from old tree branches.

"Anang made me this bracelet before my no good father killed him." Nora said.

**Flashback Start.**

_**August 11th 1907. Philadelphia, PA.**_

_**Nora's POV.**_

_It was a mid summer afternoon that day. My parents were busy talking in the dining room. I made my way outside to go to a friend's house, but I was surprised to see Anang standing outside the door._

_"Anang, what are you doing here?" I asked. "You know my parents will be upset if they catch you here."_

_"I know, but I wanted to give you something." Anang said. "Follow me."_

_I hesitated, but agreed to follow Anang as we ran from the house. After ten minutes of running, we came by an oak tree where several bluebirds were chirping and flying around._

_"This is where I like to go and be in peace." Anang said. "I wanted to show you this."_

_I smiled at the sight. The tree's leaves blocked out the hot summer sun, giving us a cool breeze._

_"This place is very peaceful." I said._

_"That's why I wanted to show it to you." Anang said. "I also wanted to give you this."_

_Anang pulled out a bracelet made from tree branches. There were bluebird feathers tied to the bracelet. He put the bracelet on my right wrist. I smiled at the gift._

_"Anang, I like it a lot. Thank you." I said._

_"You're welcome." Anang said. "When ever you feel alone, you have that bracelet to think of me and this place. I'll see you in a few days to deliver more peanut butter."_

_"Bye, Anang." I said._

_He took off. I then took off back towards my parent's house._

**Flashback End.**

**Quincy's POV.**

"Wow, that Anang is something else." I said. "Whad did your parents think of the bracelet?"

"They didn't like it." Nora said. "I hid it from them and have had it with me since."

I handed Nora the bracelet back and she put it into the box. I had to admit, I was enjoying my time with Nora. She really had a heart of gold. Nora showed me her first piece of jewelry she bought herself, some 1920's kitchen set with plates and wine glasses, an old penguin figurine, an old quilt, some old candles, a few pictures from when she was still alive and some old metal polisher.

"Wow, this is some amazing stuff." I said. "Does Charles ever come in here?"

"No." Nora said. "He's usually sucking on that mask, drinking or putting together weird body parts. When we do talk, it's usually because I have to make him stop what he's doing."

"Talk about a crappy marriage." I said. "Maybe he'll one day come around and try to make due with the situation like you're doing."

"I can only hope." Nora said. "Well, I suppose you should get another shower. You're dusty and I don't think you want to go out looking like that."

I looked at myself and saw that Nora was right.

"Yeah you're right." I said.

"You go and get ready and we can hang out some other time." Nora said.

"It was nice talking to you." I said.

I got up and made my way through the basement and walked up the stairs. I got in a quick shower and changed into different clothes. The time went by quite fast and it was now two in the afternoon. I was now in the kitchen getting my stuff ready for the potluck. I grabbed the ribeyes, vanilla coke and two bottles of rum. I had to figure out how the hell I was going to carry all that shit, but then I saw what looked like a wheeled cart in the corner of the kitchen. I decided to use that, so I placed the items in the cart. Once I was done, I grabbed my phone and dragged the cart out f the kitchen and into the foyer. I opened the door and brought the cart outside. I walked out and shut the door behind me and locked it. I brought the cart from the porch and began my walk towards Ralph's house.

**Constance's POV.**

Me and Billie Dean were in the living room. I got up and looked out the window and saw my next victim dragging a cart with what looked like food for a potluck from the porch.

"Billie Dean, let's go." I said.

"Okay." Billie Dean said.

Billie Dean stood up. I grabbed my purse and Billie Dean grabbed her purse. I put on some perfume and we left the house to go follow the current Murder House resident to wherever he was going.

**With The Ghosts.**

Moira, Vivien and Violet were looking out the front window as Quincy left. The property.

"I wish we still had that freedom." Violet said. "Waiting until Halloween every year to leave sucks."

"Hey, at least we have a new resident." Vivien said. "Watching him and Nora hang out is a sight to see."

"Guys, look." Violet said pointing out the window.

The ghosts all looked and saw Constance and Billie Dean walking. The ghosts breathed a sigh of relief when the two didn't make a left and go towards the house.

"I wonder what Billie Dean is doing here." Moira said.

"I wonder where they're headed." Voilet said. "Normally, they'd stop here."

Ben, Patrick and Chad appeared next.

"Wherever they're headed, it can't be good." Chad said. "That cooky psychic gets on my nerves."

"She's hot." Ben said.

Vivien elboed Ben in the gut.

"Ow." Ben said.

"We may be dead, but I won't let you go gaga over every damn skirt you see." Vivien said.

Jeffery started to cry, but Vivien immediately calmed him down.

"I'm going to go see what Nora is up to." Violet said. "I don't want to hear about my dad getting off on some psychic."

With that,Violet disappeared.

**Tate's POV.**

I sit in my crawlspace in the basement as I watched Nora, who I looked at as a mother figure talk to the current owner. A part of me was jealous that I was alone and he was doing well with the other spirits. Another part of me was happy that someone had got through Nora's cold exterior. I continued to watch as Nora showed the man her possessions. After he left the basement, I looked out the window and saw him leave. Five minutes later, I saw my useless mother and that psychic that hated me for no damn reason walking. I was happy that they didn't stop by the house. A bit of time went by and I walked back to my area. I watched as Violet appeared and made her way towards Nora's part of the basement.

**That's it for chapter 5.**

**Well, we got to see some of Nora's old possessions and see more of Anang. Billie Dean came into this chapter.**

**What will happen at the potluck? How will things go with Violet and Nora?**

**Find out next time.**

**Bye for now.**


	8. Potluck Disaster

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Just so you guys know, this story will have some twists and won't be just fluff and everyone getting along. You guys will just have to read on That's all I have for now, so I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Nora's POV.**

Once Quincy left, I couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest I've been since I was ten years old. I had placed my box back in it's original spot. I ast back down and started thinking about random things. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Violet in my room.

"Violet, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have some girl time." Violet offered.

"Sure." I said. "What did you have in mind?"

"More of a dress up type thing." Violet said. "You're pretty and I'm sure Quincy would be surprised to see you in something different."

I couldn't help but blush at Violet's comment.

"I know you like him." Violet pressed on.

"Violet, you know I'm with Charles." I said. "People in my time had to stay with their husband or wife no matter what. Besides, I don't think he likes me back."

"Oh, come on." Violet said. "That man doesn't give a flying shit about you. I may be a loner, but I'm sure Quincy likes you. When you two were eating breakfast this morning, I caught him glancing over and smiling at you."

"Fine, I'll do you girl time, but this is for Charles." I said. "He may be in his own world most of the time, but you never anger a surgeon."

Violet got quiet. She realized I was right. The last thing this house needed was two dead men fighting over me.

"Fine." Violet said. "Let's go to what used to be my room. I have all of my stuff from when I was alive."

"Okay." I said.

Me and Violet vanished and reappeared in what looked like a bedroom made for a loner. The full sized bed had dark colored bedding, the walls were painted a dark color and the only light was the sun beaming into the room. The dresser was dark brown and there was a mirror attached to it. To be honest, I thought this girl was about to die my hair black and put black lipstick on me, but I was surprised when she pulled out a makeup kit, nail polish, different colors of lipstick, some hair stuff and in the closet and dresser were several different clothes and shoes.

"Violet, you never took me as one for being stylish." I said.

"I can be when I want to be." Violet said. "I did help Addy a few years back for Halloween when she was still alive."

I remembered that girl just like yesterday. She would always tell people that they were going to die in the house. She was a sweet girl, but raised by a bad mother.

"She was a sweet girl." I said. "Thank god she isn't stuck in this house like the rest of us."

"Yes, she was." Violet said.

Violet grabbed some weird looking silvery black thing.

"What's that device?" I asked.

"It's a hair straightener." Violet replied.

Violet walked behind me and turned the device on and began doing my hair.

**Tate's POV.**

I followed Violet and Nora up to both my and Violet's old room. I stood behind the corner as I heard Violet bring up my sister Addy. I was really longing to be a part of what those two were doing.

"Why won't you just forgive me, Violet?" I asked myself.

Vivien appeared beside me holding a sleeping Jeffery.

"Stop your bitching." Vivien said harshly. "You know damn well why my daughter won't forgive you. I should've been on my way to Florida to see my sister the day I died. Because of you, this baby that I'm holding will never get to experience taking his first steps, getting his first tooth, saying his first word, go to school for the first time, go to his first sleepover, experience his first crush, go through puberty, go to prom, graduate high school, go to college, fall in love, have a family and grow old, so don't you fucking mope around this god damn house when you've taken away so much that you are unable to give back."

I was completely floored by Vivien's speech. She was right. I did take away so much that I couldn't give back. I was taken out of my thoughts when Vivien continued.

"One more thing, if it's anyone that deserves forgiveness, it's that woman in that room hanging out with my daughter." Vivien said. "Yes, she's part of the reason I'm dead, she was behind over two dozen babies never being able to experience life, but she didn't go to school and burn a man's face, shoot fifteen kids for no reason, paralyze a man and kill a gay couple and force them to suffer with each other. There is no forgiveness for you, now get the fuck out of my sight."

I broke down in tears and vanished from where I was standing.

**Nora's POV.**

Violet handed me the mirror and I looked in it. I smiled at my now straight blond hair.

"Violet, it's beautiful." I said.

"I knew you'd like it." Violet said. "Now let's pick out an outfit for you."

"Alright." I said.

Violet led me to the clothes. The outfits looked very unique. There were a few dresses, some skirts and mostly pants and shirt outfits. I wasn't accustomed to wearing pants, so I picked a pink button down blouse, a black skirt that went down to the lower part of my shin and black heels. I tried the outfit on. I liked it a lot. Violet smiled.

"You look great in that outfit, Nora." Violet said. "Let me just do up your hair a bit."

Violet put my hair in a tight bun. She then put a little bit of makeup on me and applied some red lipstick. Violet looked at me and smiled again. I looked in the mirror. I was amazed with Violet's handy work.

"Violet, this is amazing." I said.

"You look beautiful." Violet said. "You're the hottest ghost in this house. I think you might even turn Patrick and Chad straight."

I couldn't help but laugh at Violet's remark about that gay couple. I couldn't imagine either of them with a woman. Hell, I couldn't even imagine either of them with that Hayden psycho and she screws anything with a dick attached to it. I was taken out of my thoughts when Vivien walked into the room. Her jaw dropped when she saw me.

"Nora, wow." Vivien got out.

Vivien turned her attention to Violet.

"Violet, you did this?" Vivien asked.

"Yeah." Violet replied. "If this doesn't impress even Charles, then I think that man may secretly like Chad and Patrick."

Me and Vivien couldn't help but laugh at Violet's joke. I had to admit, she was pretty funny. She reminded me of one time when pissed Charles off.

**Flashback Start.**

**May, 22nd 1924. Los Angeles, CA.**

_Me and Charles were walking towards the house on our way home from a party. We entered the house and Charles shut the door and locked it. He immediately made a move for the basement, but I grabbed his arm._

_"Charles, where the hell do you think you're going?" I snapped._

_"Let me go, woman." Charles ordered. "I'm going to the basement to work."_

_"So you're going to work on those damn body parts instead of spending time with your own wife?" I asked. "Charles, sometimes I wonder if you like men. You spent most of the night talking to the men at the party and now you want to "work"."_

_Charles turned around and glared at me._

_"You shut up now." Charles said with venom in his voice. "I'm around you enough."_

_With that, Charles yanked his arm out of my grip and stormed out of the foyer. The basement door opened and I heard it slam shut. Tears began to form in my eyes._

_"Nora." A voice said._

_"Nora." Another voice said._

_"NORA!" Both voices yelled._

**Flashback End.**

I was brought out of my thoughts with a concerned Vivien and Violet looking at me.

"Nora, are you alright?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "I was just deep in thought."

"Well anyway, you ready for me to teach you how to be patient with babies?" Vivien asked. "I don't trust Ben seeing you alone like this."

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said. "Don't worry, Vivien. I'm not much of a Ben fan, so he won't be seen spending time with me."

Me and Vivien left the room to go to the nursery. Violet vanished off somewhere.

**Quincy's POV.**

I was busy walking down the street on my way to the potluck. Thoughts started coming back to breakfast this morning. I had to wonder why none of my entities came out to stop Hayden when she came at me with a knife, but Deamma appeared and spoke.

"I know you're wondering why none of us stopped Hayden this morning." Deamma said. "We didn't intervene because you're going to have to figure things out on your own as well and learn how to trust people better. Had Hayden stabbed you in a place that could've killed you, I wuuld've come in and healed you right away, due to being a healer. By the way, you and Nora look cute together."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when Deamma said this.

"We're not together." I said. "She has a husband and I'm not about to interfere with that."

"That smile says otherwise." Deamma teased. "I saw you this morning at breakfast smiling at her and you're going to want to interfere sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is one of those things you'll have to learn on your own." Deamma said. "I need to go."

Deamma disappeared.

"Son of a bitch." I said out loud to no one in particular.

I continued to walk towards Ralph's house. Now I had Nora on my mind. I brushed it aside as I continued down the street.

**With Constance and Billie Dean.**

Constance and Billie Dean were following a good twenty five feet behind.

"I feel a separate presence around that man." Billie Dean said. "I get the sense that it's a female, but a more powerful being than human."

"What ever it is, we need to figure out what it is." Constance said. "You and your mother have been working for my family for years, so don't let me down now."

"I'm doing the best I can, Constance." Billie Dean said. "That man has a unique aura about him that makes it hard to get a read on him. I'll try to make direct contact with him at wherever we're going."

"You better." Constance said with venom in her voice.

The two continued following their target down the street.

**Quincy's POV.**

After a good forty five minutes of walking, I finally reached Ralph's house. His house was a nice light blue two story house. It was a nice sized house, but it was puny compared to where I was living. There was a matching blue mailbox that went with the house. The front lawn was a bit small and there were flowers growing. Off to the side was a large back yard with several white round tables and matching white chairs set up. there were also some chairs that didn't have tables. There was a fifteen foot long table set up with a white cloth on it. There were paper plates, plastic silverware, styrofoan cups and napkins sitting on one end of the table. A few things to drink were already placed on the table and a few people were sitting already. Sitting to the left of the table were thre large coolers that were either empty or had a few other drinks in them. There was a large grill set up as well. There was a golden retriever tied to a dog house that had a gray roof and the house was painted white. The dog immediately started barking when she saw me. Ralph walked over from the large side/backyard and came to greet me.

"Hi, Quincy." Ralph said. "You're here early."

"I wanted to get an early start, just in case I got lost." I said.

"Well, come on in." Ralph said.

Ralph led me to the house and brought me to the yard where everything was set up. A woman with short brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin and a few wrinkles approached us. She was wearing a blue shirt with multicolored flower patterns, black capris and black sandals.

"Quiincy, this is my wife, Suzan." Ralph said.

"Nice to meet you." Suzan said.

"Same to you." I replied.

I shook the middle aged woman's hand.

"The meat is already seasoned, so you don't have to worry about it." I said.

"Awesome." Ralph said. "I see that you didn't bring a guest."

"I've only been here a week." I responded. "Besides, I'm sure I'll meet a shit load of people here today."

"Yeah, you're right." Ralph said.

Ralph and Suzan's jaw dropped when they spotted the rum in my cart.

"How the hell did you get that rum?" Ralph asked. "That's a 1920's brand rum."

"I found it in the basement in my house." I replied.

It wasn't exactly a lie, due to the fact that the place was built in 1922. The ghosts of the two owners still lived in the house.

"Interesting." Suzan said. "I guess it's possible since you do live in Murder House."

A guy that looked like a much younger version of Ralph and a girl that looked like a much younger version of Suzan came over.

"Hey dad, who is this?" The boy asked.

Ralph turned around and saw his two kids.

"Quincy, these are my kids, Ralph Jr. and Melody." Ralph said.

"Hey." I said. "How old are you two?"

"I'm sixteen." Ralph Jr. said.

"I'm fourteen." Melody said.

"Well, nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here." Both kids said in unison.

Ralph Jr. and Melody left to go do their own thing.

"So, do you have any kids, Quincy?" Suzan asked.

"Nope." I said. "Where do they go to school?"

"They go to Westfield High." Ralph said.

"I see." I said.

"Hello?" A familiar voice that I wasn't expecting said.

Me, Ralph and Suzan turned around. My jaw dropped when I saw Constance there. Standing with her was a beautiful woman with straight shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. I was weirded out that Constance was there. That other woman gave me the impression that she was trying to figure something out. She made me want to hide far away.

"Hi, sorry to just barge in." Constance said. "My name is Constance Langdon. I'm Quincy's neighbor and he wanted to surprise you with two guests."

I was pissed now. I hadn't invited Constance, nor did I tell her who my friends were.

"This is my friend, Billie Dean Howard." Constance said.

A part of me wanted to laugh. How could such a beautiful woman have such a guyish name? If she ever wanted to get married, the priest would assume that it's a gay marriage, due to her name. I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ralph.

"You okay?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You seemed pissed then you spaced out." Ralph said. "Why don't I go and take care of the stuff you brought."

"Okay." I said.

Ralph took the cart and went to start the grill. I turned to Constance and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Now, that's not a way to treat your guest." Constance said.

"I'm going to go find Ralph." I said.

I proceeded to walk away, but I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and Billie Dean was standing in front of me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Billie Dean said. "You have a very unique aura."

At that point, I walked away from my 'guests' and walked to where Ralph was. He was putting a few of my steaks on the grill. He had poured my rum into it's own big container and set the vanilla coke I brought next to the rum. He placed my name by it, indicatig who brought it. Ralph turned around the minute he saw me.

"Hey, how come you're not hanging out with your guests?" Ralph asked. "That Billie Dean lady is kinda hot."

"They're not my guests and that Billie Dean lady weirds me out." I said. "Let me help you out."

"Okay." Ralph said. "You can help with the grill."

I went to go get the grill started.

**With Constance and Billie Dean.**

Constance and Billie Dean were sitting down talking to Suzan.

"So Suzan, what do you do for a living?" Constance asked.

"I sell flowers." Suzan replied.

"I see." Constance said.

"What do you do, Billie Dean?" Suzan asked.

"I'm a medium." Billie Dean said.

"That's a unique line of work." Suzan said. "Why did your host run off on you like that?"

"I guess he needed some guy time." Constance said.

"I can sense several people coming." Billie Dean said.

On cue, several other guests started showing up.

**Nora's POV.**

Me and Vivien were in the nursery. She was sitting in the rocking chair singing to Jeffery. I watched her as she took care of that baby like a pro. I had watched her feed him change his diaper and all that stuff. This was stuff I used to have my servants do back when this was my house. Ben appeared.

"Vivien, do you know where my-OH MY GOD!" Ben said as he looked at me.

I let out a chuckle. Vivien had an amused look on her face.

"Like what you see, Ben?" Vivien asked.

"I-I'll be a minute." Ben stuttered.

Ben disappeared. I could hear him in another part of the house slapping and moaning. I gave Vivien a weird look. She sighed and spoke up.

"I'll go relieve him." Vivien said. "Do you want to watch him?"

"Sure." I replied.

Vivien stood up and handed me the baby. Vivien vanished to wherever the hell Ben was. I sat down in the rocking chair. The baby started to cry again. Immediately, I wanted to get Vivien, but I needed to learn, so I began singing the mocking bird song Vivien sang to him. I began rocking him as well. To my surprise, he was calming down. I was really doing it. Once he quieted down, he began waving his little hands. He laughed as I played with his nose. I had to admit, I was enjoying myself. I was brought out of my peace when I heard shouting and hitting.

(Slap) "OW!" Ben yelled. "What was that for, honey?"

"FOR BEATING OFF TO NORA!" Vivien yelled. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR DICK AND NUTS SOWN TO YOUR ASS BY THAT CRAZY DOCTOR IN THE BASEMENT?!"

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TALK!" Ben yelled. "YOU'RE THE ONE TALKING ABOUT GETTING HER AND QUINCY TOGETHER! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE THE CAUSE OF HIM BEING TRAPPED HERE LIKE US WITH HIS BODY CUT UP AND PUT IN JARS AND ANIMAL PARTS GLUED TO IT?"

"YOU'RE INPOSSIBLE!" Vivien yelled.

The argument stopped. Jeffery was crying again. I rocked him and sang to him again, which quieted him down.

"It's okay, Jeffery." I said. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

I continued to rock Jeffery.

**Quincy's POV.**

The gathering was now full of guests. The food was all done. There were all kinds of meats like chicken, catfish, steaks, burgers, hotdogs, brats and shrimp. There were different kinds of chips, there was potato salad, regular salad, fruit salad, corn on a cob, veggies and dip and all kinds of desserts. There were different drinks from soda and juice for those that didn't drink to different kinds of alcohol.

I had met a few people so far. They seemed alright, but they were like me, eager to eat. I was sitting with Ralph and his wife, due to me knowing them better. I had a cup of rum and vanilla coke and a plate of food in front of me. I had no clue where Constance and that Billie Dean woman went off too, and I really didn't care. I began to dig into my food and enjoy my drink.

"Quincy, where did Constance and Billie Dean go off to?" Suzan asked.

"I have no clue, and I really don't care." I replied. "I just met that Billie Dean lady the same time you guys did. Quite honestly, I'm freaked out by that Bilie Dean lady. How would you feel if someone just walked up to you and says that you have a unique aura?"

Ralph and Suzan could tell that I was uncomfortable around those two.

"How did you meet Constance?" Ralph asked.

"I met her a week ago when I came downstairs and she was sitting in my kitchen." I said.

"She have to admit, she does seem a bit off." Suzan said. "You can hang out with me and Ralph."

This made me relax a bit. I continued to enjoy my meal.

**With Constance and Billie Dean.**

Constance and Billie Dean were sitting at a different table. Constance was having a bit too much to drink as she was getting annoyed with Billie Dean.

"Billie Dean, have you-hiccup-found out anything yet?" Constance slurred.

"No, Constance." Billie Dean said. "You need to stop drinking. We didn't drive here, you know."

"Shut the-hiccup-fuck up, Billie-hiccup-Dean." Constance said.

"That's it, you're cut off." A random person said.

A woman took away Constance's drink.

"I'm going to go find Quincy." Billie Dean said. "Can you guys please watch her?"

"Sure." A random party goer said.

**Quincy's POV.**

A few hours had passed. I had three plates of food and I was stuffed. I made sure not to drink much, so that I would be able to get home. In fact, I only had a very minor buzz, due to all the food that soaked up the alcohol in my system.

"So Quincy, do you have any siblings?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I have an older brother, two older sisters and a brother that was miscarried. I'm the youngest."

"I'm an older middle child." Ralph said. "I have an older brother named Joel and two little sisters named Sophie and Beth in that order."

Our conversation was interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Billie Dean was standing behind me. I immediately cringed, but the look on Billie Dean's face told me that it was important.

"What is it, Billie Dean?" I asked.

"It's Constance." Billie Dean replied. "She drank too much and is acting out."

"Son of a bitch." I said in a low tone.

"I'll handle it." Suzan said. "Where is she?"

Billie Dean pointed in the direction eight tables to the left of where I was sitting. I could hear her cussing at somebody.

"Honey, I'll be back." Suzan said.

Suzan got up and made her way over to where Constance was.

"Quincy, I'm so sorry about all of this." Billie Dean said. "I'm a medium. Constance had me come here and she insisted we follow you once she saw you leave the house."

At this point, I couldn't be upset with Billie Dean, but if I were a female, I'd go over and rip Constance a new one.

"It's fine." I said.

The next thing made me regret coming to the potluck. Constance stood up on the table and began a rant.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL-HICCUP-WORTHLESS!" Constance yelled. "THE MEN HERE ALL HAVE-HICCUP-SMALL PENISES AND THE WOMEN HERE ALL HAVE SMALL TITS AND STDS! NON OF YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY MICHAEL!"

I immediately turned to Ralph. It wasn't my house, but I knew I had to get Constance out of here before she hits somebody. All of the party goers were in total shock at Constance's behavior.

"Ralph, I know you don't want to go near Murder House, but do you think you can drive me, Constance and Billie Dean off?" I asked. "Constance lives right next door to me and I can walk home from there. If not, I can call them a cab and I can walk home later."

Ralph started to think about it. He looked up and answered my question.

"You did help me out earlier, so I'll take you guys home." Ralph said. "I'm sorry that woman ruined the party."

Most of the party goers had already left once Constance had her outburst. Suzan had held Constance down. Ralph told Suzan the situation. The remainder of the party goers were asked to leave. All the food and drinks were gone, leaving very minimal clean up. Suzan and Billie Dean had to help Constance get into the car. Billie Dean sat in the middle because there was no way in hell I was going to be sitting anywhere near Constance. I got in last. I shut the car door and grabbed the seatbelt. I had to maneuver the seatbelt, so that I wouldn't accidently touch Billie Dean's ass as I was buckling in. I did manage to brush her thigh, which sent a jolt of static to me. Ralph turned the key in the ignition, starting the car and locking the door. The car took off down the street. A lot was going on in my head as the car passed by several houses, a McDonalds, a gas station, a Pizza Hut, a car dealership and a few other businesses. I honestly didn't know what to do. I had never experienced someone just following me to a party and ruining it. My buzz had warn off and I was stone cold sober. Five minutes went by and we pulled into Constance's driveway.

"Do you need any help getting her into her house, Billie Dean?" Suzan asked.

"No, I got it." Billie Dean said.

Billie Dean took Constance's keys and the two got out of the car.

"Nice meeting you all." Billie Dean said. "I'm sorry about my friend."

Billie Dean led Constance to her house and helped her up the concrete steps. Billie Dean unlocked the door and waved one final time before the two entered the house.

"Thanks for the ride, Ralph." I said. "Suzan, it was nice meeting you and your kids."

"It was nice meeting you too." Suzan said. "Hopefully things will be better when we see you again."

"You have a good night, Quincy." Ralph said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." I replied.

I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. Ralph waved one last time before pulling out of Constance's driveway and driving back to his house. I sighed and began making my way back to my house. I really wasn't in any mood for anything after that disaster.

**That's it for chapter 6.**

**So Constance and Billie Dean crash the potluck and Constance drinks too much and insults all the party goers. Violet gives Nora a makeover. Vivien begins helping Nora become more patient with babies.**

**What will happen next chapter?**

**Bye for now.**


	9. Love in Murder House

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks to the people that are reading this story. Let's jump into it.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I left Constance's driveway after Ralph drove off. To say I was in a bad mood would be putting it mildly. I made it to the front porch of the house and took out my keys. I unlocked the door and entered the house. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I really didn't want to be bothered by anybody. Moira wasn't in the kitchen. In fact, it was a bit too quiet. It was still light outside, despite it being early evening. I made my way upstairs. I heard Jeffery cooing and laughing. My mood lightened up a bit and I decided to make my way to the nursery instead of going to my room. When I entered the room, my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." I said at the sight in front of me.

Nora had her hair straightened and put in a bun, showing off her gorgeous face and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved pink button down blouse and a long black skirt and black heels. Nora looked in my direction and smiled at me. She was sitting in the rocking chair and holding Jeffery.

"Nora, you look gorgeous." I said.

"Why, thank you, Quincy." Nora said.

Vivien and Violet appeared in the room.

"I helped her pick out the outfit and I did her hair." Violet said.

I was stunned to learn that this was Violet's doing. She didn't seem like the type for dressing up and dolling up.

"I was amazed when I first saw her." Vivien said. "I had to punish Ben for beating off to her."

I let out a chuckle at Vivien.

"Will he ever learn?" I asked.

"Nope." Vivien replied. "Nora, I'll take Jeffery now. You and your boyfriend might want to have some alone time."

I glared at Vivien. I knew then that the female Harmons were trying to set me and Nora up and get me cut up into pieces by Charles. Nora had a blush on her beautiful face that didn't go unnoticed.

"We're not together." I said. "She's married."

"Oh, come on." Vivien said. "The way you smiled at each other when you walked into the nursery tells me that you two want to do this."

"Vivien, are you trying to get me sliced up and have claws and wings sown to me?" I asked.

Vivien and Violet just laughed. Vivien took Jeffery and the two waved and vanished.

"God damn it." I said.

Nora stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let that get to you." Nora said softly. "Let's head to the roof. I want to hear about the potluck."

Nora led me out of the nursery. We walked a ways down the corridor and entered a room that had a step latter. We made our way up the latter and Nora unlocked the lock that led to the roof. The part of the roof looked to be a balcony like set up. the roof was flat and had a guardrail surrounding it, so that no one could fall down. The view was perfect. The sun was setting and I was able to look at the traffic. It was a sight to see. There was a bench for two that looked to be pretty new. Nora sat down and motioned for me to join her, so I did. Nora turned towards me and spoke.

"So, how did the potluck go?" Nora asked.

"It was alright." I said.

"You're holding back again." Nora said. "You can tell me."

I sighed and told Nora about Constance and Billie Dean following me, which led to Constance getting shit faced and ruining the gathering. Nora looked pissed.

"I swear, I never liked that woman." Nora said. "Always showing up in my house, even when there are people living in it. I'm sorry things didn't go too well. To be honest, it's not the same when you're not here."

I smiled at Nora's words. Her touch was a bit cold, yet gentle. I had to admit, had I not gone to the nursery, I wouldn't of seen her and I would've just locked myself in my room for the rest of the night.

I looked at Nora and spoke.

"Nora, seeing you tonight made my bad mood go away." I said. "I saw how calmly you were holding Jeffery. You're a very fast learner."

Nora smiled.

"Thank you." Nora said. "That means a lot."

I looked into Nora's blue eyes as it was getting darker. Nora was looking right back at me. Before I could say anything else, something pushed me and Nora's faces together, causing our lips to lock. I spot Vivien and Liriann out of the corner of my left eye. I heard a camera snap a picture and the two vanished. I pulled away from Nora, who had a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm so dead." I said.

"Charles can't know about this." Nora said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that, Nora vanished. I got up and made my way down from the roof and shut the top. I walked down the corridor and entered my room. I decided that I was going to write a bit.

**Nora's POV.**

I vanished and reappeared in the kitchen where Vivien was sitting. I was none to pleased with her.

"Vivien, what the hell was that?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to make you happy." Vivien said. "I know how things were in your day when you were living. I know the whole Charles thing scares Quincy, but we're here to protect him along with his four entities."

"If I tell you something personal, will you please try to understand why I'm hesitant?" I asked.

"Sure." Vivien said.

I sat down beside Vivien at the kitchen table and looked her in the eye.

"I'm hesitant because I don't know what it's like to pick who I want to be with." I said. "Charles was picked for me by my parents. When I was younger, I met a boy named Anang. He was black like Quincy. My parents didn't approve of our secret friendship, so one day when Anang was delivering peanut butter, my dad shot and killed him. Over the years, I became bitter, angry and spoiled. I didn't want to be with Charles, but I tried to make due. When Quincy came here, I was exactly like my parents and I was mean to him. Something kept drawing me to him when he would be in the living room watching something on that new aged tv. I finally took the chance to get to know him. Whenever I look at him, he has Anang's facial features and he has Anang's laugh. I'm scared because Anang's last letter was a letter telling his feelings for me. I'm falling for him andi don't want nothing bad to happen to him."

Tears began to form in my eyes. Vivien pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, Nora." Vivien said. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You're stuck here. You deserve happiness. Now dry those tears and decide what you want to do."

I dried my tears.

"Thanks, Vivien." I said.

I glanced up and noticed that me and Vivien were not the only ones in the kitchen.

**Quincy's POV.**

I sat at my computer with a blank word document open. It was now dark out. I couldn't think of anything to write. I decided to close the word document and check my facebook, which there wasn't anything good. My appetite was coming back, despite all the food I had eaten at the potluck. I put my computer on standby mode and stood up. I made my way to the door and left the room. I walked downstairs and overheard Nora and Vivien talking in the kitchen. The conversation was interesting as I heard Nora confess that she had feelings for me. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to get a snack. Just as I was about to reach the fridge, Nora glanced up.

"Oh sorry, I'm just getting a snack." I said.

Moira appeared.

"Let them finish their talk." Moira said. "I'll bring you what you want."

"Okay." I said.

I told Moira what I wanted and went back to my room.

**Nora's POV.**

I left the kitchen after being walked in on. Vivien went to go do her own thing. I went to the basement. I had to make do with the situation. I am married to Charles. I can't just go off and be happy with someone else. I reached the bottom step and made my way deeper into the basement close to Charles's territory.

"Charles?" I called.

I waited a bit, but didn't get a response.

"Charles? Charles!" I called with more authority in my voice.

My husband appeared. He was sewing things together and sucking on that damn mask

"Charles, look at me." I said.

Charles stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I didn't expect his next actions.

"What in the hell is that mess you're wearing?" Charles asked coldly. "You stop me from my work for this? Damn woman, you talk down on me and say I'm not a man. You give me false praise then kill me when all I was trying to do was make you happy. I regret the very day my parents accepted the invitation to your house to have you picked for me. You can get out of my sight, you miserable woman."

Charles disappeared. Tears began to form in my eyes. I broke down and cried. I felt like I was tossed aside for something beyond my control. I left the basement to go for a walk.

**Quincy's POV.**

Moira had brought me a bag of Reese's miniature cups and a couple of vanilla cokes. I still had writer's block, due to everything on my mind. This had been a rollercoaster of a day. First, I had to be followed to the cookout by Constance and a beautiful, but weird medium with a guy's name. Then Constance gets shit-faced and acts out. I get home to find myself wanting Nora. Vivien and one of my own entities pushed our faces together, causing us to nearly kiss.

I decided to just get an early shower in and go to bed early. I didn't even touch the stuff that Moira brought up to me. I laid in the bed in my sleepwear, ready for the day to be over. I was nearly asleep when I heard a soft knock on the door. I got out of bed and made my way over to the door and opened it, revealing a crying Nora.

"Nora, what's wrong?" I asked.

"H-he h-hates m-me." She sobbed.

I brought her into the room, turned on the light and shut the door. I hugged the crying woman, which caused my shirt to get soaked with tears.

"Was it Charles?" I asked.

Nora gave me a weak nod.

"Well, fuck him." I said. "If he can't see that you're trying to better yourself and he's rejecting you now, then he can take one of his mutated arms and shove it in his ass."

Nora let out a weak laugh when I said that. I let her sit down on the bed next to me.

"You're pretty funny." Nora said. "I thought doing the right thing would help, but I'm going to follow Vivien's advice and be happy."

Before I could say anything, Nora pressed her lips against mine and kissed me. Her lips were soft. I returned the kiss.

"That was nice." Nora said. "I've always wanted to kiss someone of my choosing."

"I liked it too." I said. "You don't have to live in the basement of this house. You're an original owner of this place. There are plenty of rooms in this house you can stay in. I'll even bring your items up here."

Nora smiled.

"I'd like that." Nora said. "Can I stay in here with you?"

"Sure." I said.

I then turned to Nora. With Charles now out of the way, I was in the clear.

"Nora, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Nora blushed and smiled.

"Hell yeah." Nora said.

Me and Nora shared another kiss. Nora glanced over to where my snacks were.

"Can I have one of those Reese's things?" Nora asked.

"Sure." I said. "You can have one of the sodas too."

I went over to the desk and grabbed the snacks. I opened the soda and gave it to Nora and gave her some of the snacks. I went to my Samsung Galaxy Note 4.

"You want to listen to some music?" I offered.

"Sure." Nora replied.

I played one of favorite songs of all times.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to this song.**

**Song Start.**

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_We've got the right to choose and_  
><em>There ain't no way we'll lose it<em>  
><em>This is our life, this is our song<em>  
><em>We'll fight the powers that be just<em>  
><em>Don't pick our destiny 'cause<em>  
><em>You don't know us, you don't belong<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_Oh you're so condescending_  
><em>Your goal is never ending<em>  
><em>We don't want nothin', not a thing from you<em>  
><em>Your life is trite and jaded<em>  
><em>Boring and confiscated<em>  
><em>If that's your best, your best won't do<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>We're right, yeah<em>  
><em>We're free, yeah<em>  
><em>We'll fight, yeah<em>  
><em>You'll see, yeah<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>We're right, yeah<em>  
><em>We're free, yeah<em>  
><em>We'll fight, yeah<em>  
><em>You'll see, yeah<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>We got the right to choose and<em>  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>There ain't no way we'll lose it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

_We're not gonna take it_  
><em>We'll fight the powers that be<em>  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>Don't pick our destiny<em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore<em>

**Song End.**

Me and Nora listened to a few more songs before I actually started getting sleepy.

"Wow, I'm getting tired." I said. "You can have the bed."

"We'll both have the bed." Nora said. "I want to be close to you."

"Okay." I said.

I threw the garbage away. Nora really liked the Reese's cups and vanilla coke. I shut the light off and we got under the covers.

"Goodnight, Nora." I said.

"Goodnight." Nora responded.

We shared a kiss and I went to sleep, while Nora slept in her own way.

**With The Others.**

The other good ghosts in the house were watching the whole thing. Vivien had the biggest smile on her face.

"Those two look so good together." Vivien said.

"That no good doctor in the basement just lost the only good thing he had left." Moira said.

"Let's give them some peace." Violet said.

The ghosts vanished.

**The Next Morning.**

**9:23 A.M. Saturday, Feb. 28th.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I woke up to the sun beaming into the room. Nora was still laying beside me. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." Nora said.

"Morning, Nora." I replied. "How was your rest?"

"It was quite peaceful." Nora replied.

When my vision cleared more, I noticed all of Nora's things sorted out in the room. She was officially moved out of that basement. Nora smiled at this.

Ben and Patrick appeared in the room.

"We moved your things in here while you were sleeping." Patrick said.

"Vivien made me help for making her mad." Ben said.

The two vanished.

"Well, let's get this day started." I said.

"I'll be downstairs." Nora said.

Nora gave me a kiss before vanishing. I changed out of my sleepwear and put on a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. Moira finished cooking. True to her word, Nora was already in the kitchen. The Harmons were there too. I took the empty spot next to Nora and began eating.

"What are you going to do today, Quincy?" Ben asked.

I swallowed my food and spoke.

"After breakfast, I'm going straight next door to confront Constance." I said. "She went too far yesterday."

"Be careful." Violet said. "She may try to poison you or something. When we were still alive, she brought over tainted cupcakes for me, which my mom ate and she got sick."

"I won't take anything she offers." I said. "That woman needs to be put in her place and I'm going to do it."

"Just please be careful." Moira asked. "That woman is not to be messed with."

"Alright, I'll be careful." I said.

We finished breakfast. Moira began to clean and the Harmons decided to hang out and talk.

"I'll be back in a bit, Nora." I said.

I kissed Nora before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you when you get back." Nora said.

I opened the door and shut it behind me and locked it.

**That's it for chapter 7.**

**Yeah, this chapter was much more fluffy. Like I mentioned last chapter, things will begi to pick up and become more dark as the story goes on.**

**Bye for now.**


	10. A Near Death Confrontation

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Nothing important to say, so let's just jump in.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Mid Morning Saturday, Feb, 28th 2015.**

**Nora's POV.**

I sat at the table and watched as Quincy left the house. I began to get worried,

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked with worry in my voice.

I didn't get an answer right away. Moira turned around and had the same worried look.

"I sure hope so." Moira said. "That vile woman doesn't take to kindly to men getting on her bad side."

"Tell me about it." I said. "That guy that wanted to come in and bulldoze this place and turn it into apartments is a great example."

"Or her own husband, Hugo." Moira said. "That was my fault too though."

"Come to think about it, I find it quite strange that Ben died shortly after going to her house to pick up Michael when he was a baby." Vivien said.

"Speaking of Michael, there's something off about him." Violet said. "When he was in this house as a baby, things felt weird, but now that he's over there with Constence, I feel safer for some odd reason."

"That's because that woman is hiding something big in her family history." Moira said. "I don't know exactly what, but what ever it is, I know it has something to do with this house."

I was deep in thought about what Moira said. Could it be that Constance and someone in her family bloodline is the reason we're all stuck here. The more I thought about it, the more I was getting worried.

"I'm going to go to the living room." I said.

"We'll join you." Vivien said. "I have a feeling something big is going to come up in the near future. We all need to stick together."

Me and the others left the kitchen to go to the living room.

**Quincy's POV.**

I locked the door behind me and walked down the steps. I walked towards the sidewalk and made a right and began walking towards Constance's house. I reached the property of another big house. It was a nice two story grey brick house with a steel gate. It had a black roof. The lawn was a bit overgrown. Billie Dean was just getting in her car when she spotted me. She had a frightened look on her face. Her upper right arm had a bruise on it and she had a bruise on the left side of her face. She motioned for me to come over to her, so I did.

"D-don't g-go in t-there." Billie Dean said. "She's in a very pissy mood. I agreed to stay with her for the day, but I can't be around her right now. I dumped her alcohol and she beat me up."

I was worried about Billie Dean, but I wasn't scared.

"Pissy mood or not, I'm going to confront that woman for how she acted yesterday." I said. "If I were you, I'd get a hotel and come back tomorrow. She's going to be even more pissed off when I get done with her."

"Well, good luck." Billie Dean said. "Again, I'm sorry I was an inconvenience to you."

With that, Billie Dean got in her car, shut the door and started it. I waved to her and she pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

**Time Jump.**

**Last Night After The Cookout**

**Billie Dean's POV.**

After getting out of Ralph's car, I helped Constance to the house. I unlocked the door and pulled her in. I shut the door behind me and locked it. Michael was sitting in the kitchen eating cookies.

"Hi, Michael." I said.

"Hi, Billie Dean." Michael said. "Is mommy okay?"

"Yes, Michael." I said. "She's tired, so I'm helping her."

I led the drunk Constance upstairs and I entered her room. I laid Constance on her bed. I waited until she was asleep before I left the room. I went back downstairs and I had Michael go to bed, which he did. Once I was sure he was asleep, I went into the cabinets where Constance kept her alcohol. I took every bottle of alcohol that house currently held and made my way to the bathroom. I opened every bottle and dumped all of the contents down the toilet. I made sure to flush twice and use a toilet deodorant to mask the smell. I took the two and a half dozen empty bottles and grabbed a large black garbage bag and placed the bottles in there. I tied the bag up and used all of the little strength I had and carried the bag to the front door. I had to stop and catch my breath because the bag was so damn heavy. Once I caught my breath, I opened the door and picked the bag up. I walked over to the curb where the recycle bin was. I opened the bin and tossed the bag in there. I made my way back to the house and shut the door behind me and locked it. I went upstairs and made sure both Constance and Michael were still sleeping before going to the guest room and turning in for the night.

**The Next Morning.**

I woke up to my alarm waking me up. I get a quick shower in and decide to put a bit of makeup on. I put my hair in a ponytail and went for just a white t-shirt and jeans today. I smelled Constance's cooking once I got out of the bathroom, so I went downstairs. I could feel the negative energy coming from Constance, but I decided to brush it aside. When I reached the kitchen, Michael was sitting in his chair with a small plate in front of him with a blue sippy cup. Constance had just finished cooking and shut the stove off. I made my plate and poured myself a cup of hot tea. I sat down at the table and Constance joined shortly after.

"Good mornin, Billie Dean." Constance greeted. "Did'ya sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I said.

We ate in silence, but I had to bring up the potluck from yesterday.

"Constance, do you remember anything from yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember you were suppose to get information on that middle classed colored man next door." Constance responded.

"About that, I can't get a read on him still." I said.

I knew Constance had a temper and ungodly strength for a woman her age, but this needed to be said.

"Constance, we need to talk about yesterday." I said firmly. "You were way out of line. You got very drunk and acted out at that party that we were not even invited to. We had to get a ride back here. I had to help you into the house and drag you to the bedroom and put Michael to bed. Your drinking is out of control, Constance."

The look on Constance's face was all the validation I needed that I pissed her off.

"My drinking if fine." Constance snapped.

Constance turned her attention to Michael.

"Michael dear, go eat in the living room." Constance said in a low tone. "The grownups need to have a private talk."

"Okay, mommy." Michael said.

Michael took his food and went into the living room. Once Michael was out of sight, Constance looked me in the eye and spoke again.

"Now you listen to me." Constance started. "You're going to stay in town until you can get a read on him. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't."

I was shaking in fear now. That woman and that thing in the living room had powers that were out of this world. I remained silent as Constance got up and made her way to the cabinet where she kept her alcohol. I was a bit nervous, due to dumping the alcohol out last night. When Constance reached the cabinet, she opened it. Her face turned beet red and she slammed the cabinet doors shut, making me jump.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ALCOHOL?!" Constance yelled.

"Billie Dean dumped it all out." Michael yelled from the living room.

Constance gave me that death glare. I was completely frozen as she stalked towards where I was sitting.

"Constance, please." I begged. "I-I s-sorry."

Constance ignored me and continued to get closer. When she finally reached me, she brought her right hand back and slapped me hard across the face, knocking me off the chair. I began to sob as I lay on my left side on the kitchen floor. Constance started hitting me some more, but I was shielding myself. Most of the blows hit my upper right arm, leaving a big bruise. When Constance was done, she yanked me up.

"You stop that damn crying." Constance ordered. "Get out of my damn sight. Don't think about leaving town until you get me what I want."

I hurry and grab my belongings and rush out the door. As I was getting in my car, I saw Quincy heading towards Constance's house. I motioned for him to talk to me. I warn him as to what happened but he insisted on confronting the already angry woman. I got into my car and drove away hoping he would change his mind.

**Quincy's POV.**

I reached the front door of Constance's house. I was going to finally tell her off. I rang the doorbell and waited for her to come.

**Constance's POV.**

I was still very pissed about Billie Dean dumping my alcohol out. I cleaned the table and was about to go into the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. I thought it was Billie Dean coming back to apologize and kiss my ass.

"Michael, can you get the door, please?" I asked.

Michael got up to get the door.

**Quincy's POV.**

I waited for a bit until the door opened, revealing a boy with blond hair about three going on four years old.

"Hi." The boy said.

I knelt down to the boy's level.

"Hi there, is Constance home?" I asked. "I'm Quincy, the neighbor from next door."

"She's in the kitchen." Michael said. "She's sad right now."

"Who's at the door, sweetheart?" Constance yelled.

"Your next door neighbor." Michael replied.

"Let him in." Constance said.

Michael let me into the house. The inside was quite nice. It was clean. Michael was watching some cartoon on the tv. I went to where the kitchen was where Constance was sitting at the table smoking a cigarette. Constance took a drag and blew the smoke before speaking.

"Have a seat." Constance said.

I took a seat. Constance put on a smile that I knew was fake.

"What's the pleasure of this visit?" Constance asked.

"I'm going to be blunt." I said. "You were totally out of line yesterday at the potluck. I came here to tell you to stay out of my life and don't ever follow me or show up at my house again."

Constance slowly stood up.

"Why, I do regret my actions from last night." Constance said. "An old woman like me was just tryin to rememba her youth."

The woman began walking towards me as she continued smoking.

"In life, people make mistakes." Constance said as she got closer to me. "Last night, I made a mistake that I hope you can forgive me for. Our mistakes also come with consequences."

Constance was now standing to my left.

"I'm going to really, I mean really need some forgiveness for this." Consance said.

Before I could react, Constance mashed the lit part of her cigarette against the left side of my neck.

"OWW, FUCK!" I yelled. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Out of nowhere, Afrak, my fire fae showed up and tackled Constance to the ground.

"Don't you dare misuse fire like that, you crazy bitch." Afrak said with anger in he voice.

My fire fae turned towards me.

"Are you alright?" Afrak asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

When I wasn't paying attention, Michael came running into the kitchen with his eyes glowing gold instead of white and red instead of blue. He had a very large dagger in his hand and before I could get out of the way, he jabbed me in the leg, causing me to start bleeding. Aftrak got up and tried to tackle Michael, but he grabbed her and threw her five feet across the room.

"Quincy, get out of here, now." Afrak said. "I'll be fine."

I knew to listen to my entities. I got up and made my way towards the door with a pissed off Constance and Michael following. Luckily for me, Rayell, Deamma and Liriann came in and threw them against the wall, allowing me to get away. The three helped Afrak escape too.

I made it out of the Langdon house with blood rolling down the left side of my leg where I was stabbed. My high pain tolerance made the walk a bit more bearable. I remembeed there being an urgent care unit being only a block away from my house when I've went for walks, so I proceeded to walk there, but when I reached the front of my house, my left leg started getting numb. I couldn't walk, so I got on my hands and knees and started crawling towards the house before my vision got blurry and I blacked out.

**Nora's POV.**

Me, Moira and the Harmons were sitting in the living room talking.

"So Nora, what was life back in the 20s?" Violet asked.

"Well, the cars looked different." I said. "The televisions were in black in white, we didn't have all of those weird devices either."

"I don't think I'd be able to live in that time." Violet said. "I think I'd run away from home."

"It sure is nice having you around and not in that damn basement." Vivien said. "I coud use someone to relate to."

"Maybe you can teach me how to use those devices in the kitchen." I said. "I'd like to surprise Quincy with a meal for how good he's treated me."

"I'd be glad to help you." Vivien said.

Our conversation was interrupted when Maria appeared with a worried expression on her face.

"Guys, Quincy's on the lawn face down and bleeding." Maria announced. "I just talked to Deamma, one of his entities. Her, Rayell and Liriann have to stay by Afrak for a bit."

The mood of the room changed. I rushed to the front window and saw what Maria was talking about. There Quincy was laying face down and bleeding from the leg. Tears formed in my eyes at the scene. I ran outside and went to his side.

"Please, hang in there." I begged. "Be strong."

Ben, Patrick, Gladys and Maria came out. The nurses had a makeshift stretcher.

"Pat, slowly move him onto this mattress." Ben said.

Patrick grabbed the man and slowly put him onto the mattress attached to a cart without making him bleed more. Ben and Patrick rolled the cart towards the house with Gladys and Maria following close behind. I followed them into the house. The cart was placed in an open area in the living room.

"Gladys, cut his pant leg off." Patrick ordered.

Maria took a large pair of scissors and began cutting the already bloody left pants leg off, revealing a large gash that was bleeding rapidly.

"We need to close that wound." Gladys said. "I'll go get the stitching. Maria, you try and stop the bleeding and clean the wound."

"Okay." Maria said.

I was crying hysterically now. Vivien, Moira and Violet pulled me into a group hug.

"I knew I should've stopped him from going over there." I said. "This is my fault."

"No it isn't, Nora." Violet said. "You know he would've gone no matter what."

"Lord please don't let this house take this man's soul." Moira prayed.

Maria was working as hard as she could to stop the bleeding. Gladys came back with the stitching just as Maria finally stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound. Maria moved out of the way and Gladys took over with doing the stitches. Once he was stitched up, Ben and Patrick grabbed him and placed him onto the couch, so that he could rest.

"We were able to stop the bleeding, but he lost so much blood." Maria said. "I can't guarantee he'll make it."

"We're going to have to sit with him and watch him." Gladys said.

"If he does survive, we can't let him walk on that leg without opening up those stitches." Maria said.

I decided to speak up.

"I'll sit with him as well." I said.

"Okay." The nurses said.

The Harmons and Moira also agreed to check in from time to time.

"I think we all need to watch him." Ben said. "With his four entities currently out of the way, he's in more danger now."

"Me and Violet will take the now shift." I said. "You, Vivien and Moira will take next shift."

Everyone agreed to the arrangements. I heard a vibrating noise coming from Quincy's pants pocket.

"That's his cell phone." Violet said.

Violet went into his pocket and grabbed the phone and read the number on the screen.

"It's Ralph." Violet said. "What should we do?"

"Let it go to voicemail." I said. "We can't raise any suspicion."

Violet sent the call to voicemail. The day went by slowly with me worrying like crazy. There was nothing anyone could do to get me to calm down. Even when it was time for me, Violet and Maria to make room for Ben, Vivien, Moira and Gladys, I wanted to say, but I trusted that those four could keep him safe.

**That's it for chapter 8.**

**Wow, things are really picking up now. Quincy goes over to the Langdon house, which leads to him getting gravely injured. Afrak was also attacked and shaken up in the process.**

**Will Quincy survive, or like those before him, die in the house? Will Afrak be okay?"**

**You'll have to wait until next time to find out.**

**Bye for now.**


	11. Family Tree Discoveries

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Things are picking up, so let's just jump in.**

**Chapter 9.**

**?:00, Location: Unconsious/Dream State.**

**Quincy's POV.**

_I opened my eyes and waited for my vision to clear. When it did, my body felt different. I was in my same body, but it felt different to move. When I looked at my surroundings, I was back in Milwaukee in the house where I spent nine years of my childhood. I walked through the house and entered what used to be my room. Things were just like they were when I lived there. I look at the clock on my wall and saw that it wasn't working. In fact, the numbers weren't even painted on the clock. I looked out the window and saw that the sky wasn't blue. It wasn't even night time either. The sky was an eerie blue, purple, orange, yellow and green swirling pattern instead of clouds and sun._

_I left my room and walked to the front of the house where the landline was as I remembered. I grabbed the cordless phone and pressed the button to turn the dial tone on. Instead of getting the dial tone to dial a number, I got a complete silence, followed by an eerie wind blowing noise. I put the phone down and walked down the stairs and left the house._

_I was warped into the residential school I spent nine years at once I stepped out of the house. In fact, I was in the dorm room from when I was ten years old and new to the school. I walked into the hallway, but I was teleported to the dorm room from my last year at that school._

_"Hello?" I said._

_The things were just like I remembered from my senior year. I was then teleported to one of the classrooms in the school. This time, there were other people there. People I didn't even know._

_"Hello?" I said again._

_"They can't hear you." A male voice that sounded very similar to mine said._

_I turned around, but I didn't see the source of the voice. I was getting both scared and frustrated. Before I could call out again, I was transported to an old rundown house that appeared to be high class in it's day. The surrounding area weeds and uncut grass. There were a few other abandoned houses nearby._

_"Where the hell am I?" I asked._

_I was tapped on the shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a man that looked a lot like me, but he was wearing clothes that looked like they were from the late 1800s or early 1900s. The only main difference was he was much skinnier, shorter and his skin had more of a red tint in it, signifying that he had Native American in him as well. I couldn't tell if he was older or younger than me. When I got a better look and saw the gunshot wound near his heart, I knew he was dead._

_"Hello there." The person said in a polite child voice._

_"Hi." I said. "Where am I?"_

_"You're in a very deep sleep nearing death." The boy said. "My name is Anang McLaurin."_

_That name sounded very familiar. Especially the last name. McLaurin was my great grandmother's last name. I didn't believe that I was nearing death though._

_"I can't be nearing death." I said._

_"Then explain why a dead person can talk to you." Anang said. "When a person is nearing death, dead spirits can contact the living in their sleep."_

_Now I was freaked out. I sure as hell don't remember anything that happened that led to me being near dead._

_"I contacted you and brought you here because this is where I died." Anang said._

_"That can't be the only reason you brought me here." I said._

_"You're absolutely right." Anang said. "You touched an item I once owned, so I was able to reach you. I'm your great great uncle on your father's side of the family."_

_It hit me like a ton of bricks. This kid was the brother of my great grandmother's father._

_"I need for you to come with me into that house." Anang said._

_I agreed and followed the boy into the old house. I was led through an old foyer with ld stairs, an old kitchen, old living room and after exploring the main floor, anang brought me upstairs to what is an old bedroom with cobwebs, thick dust, and old 1900s dresser and bed. It was a bed for one and the room was pretty small._

_"Anang, who's room is this?" I asked._

_"It was the room of my best friend." Anang said. "You met her and I couldn't be any happier with you and her. Come on, I want to show you something else."_

_Anang led me out of the old house and we walked along the old dirt trail away from the house. After walking for a bit, we reached a huge dead tree that had no leaves. In fact, the grass surrounding the tree was brown._

_"This is the spot I took Nora when I was still alive." Anang said. "After I was killed, I was only able to move from that house and to here. Every Halloweeen, I'd do everything I could to try to see Nora, but her parents had turned her into a cold hearted person. Whenever I would show myself to her, she wouldn't look at me. The most hurtul time was when her family called that witchdoctor and his family to come to that large gathering eleven years after I had died."_

_I was confused now._

_"You mean that Charles's family had a witchdoctor?" I asked._

_"That's all I know." Anang said. "I need you to stay strong and avenge my death. I need you to stay strong and love Nora. You are in for a long war, so I will say farewell for now, great great nephew."_

_Suddenly, I saw the surroundings fading along with Anang. The scene faded to black._

**Dream End.**

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry. When it cleared, I was laying on the couch in the living room. I saw that I was wearing shorts. I felt something weird on my left leg, so I looked over and saw that I was stitched up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

This got the attention of a surprised Nora. Before I knew it, I was brought into a bone crushing hug and uncontrolled crying, which soaked up my shirt. The Harmons, the nurses and Moira appeared in the living room. Nora stopped crying and let go of me.

"Pinch yourself." Maria ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." Maria said.

I pinched myself and felt the normal minimum pain.

"Good, you're not dead." Maria said. "You were stabbed by a very large dagger. You were out for a few days."

"You went over to Constance's house a few days ago to confront her about the cookout." Ben said.

The memories all started to come back. I remembered being burned by the cigarette and Afrak attacking Constance.

I lowered my legs onto the floor and got into a sitting position. Nora stood up and was ace to face. The next thing I know, I was slapped hard across the face by Nora.

"Don't you ever do anything so reckless again." Nora said sternly. "You hear me?"

I rubbed my left cheek

"Yes, I understand." I said. "It won't happen again."

"Good." Nora said. "I was so worried about you."

"You got four calls from Ralph, but I texted him pretending to be you." Violet said. "I said that you were busy."

"The cops came, but we scared them off." Moira said. "I'm very surprised that what ever is in this house didn't claim you."

"It's not the first time I've survived death." I said.

I showed the ghosts my old stitching marks from when I got hit by a car eight years ago. They were amazed.

"Your entities are fine." Vivien said. "So you don't have to worry about Hayden, Charles or any of the other bad spirits in this house."

"That's good." I said. "I have a shit load of research I need to do. I don't think it will be a good idea to do it here though, so I'm going to go to a library."

"You're not leaving this house today." A concerned Nora said.

"Nora, I'll make sure to be careful." I said. "I'll have one of my entities out at all times."

This seemed to make everyone relieved, but they were also curious as to why I needed to do research.

"What's the research for?" Moira asked.

"Before I woke up, I had a very vivid dream." I said. "I met my dead great great uncle, Anang."

The entire room fell silent. Nora's jaw dropped at what I said.

"Yes, Nora, he looked like me." I said. "The things he showed me were not pleasant. I need to do this."

My four entities appeared.

"We're right with you." Afrak said. "I want a piece of that woman."

"Then I'm taking you to the library with me, Afrak." I said. "I'm going to go get changed."

I got up and made my way upstairs with Afrak following close behind. I entered the room and changed into a pair of pants and switched into a clean shirt. I put my shoes on and we made our way back downstairs. Violet handed me my phone, which was fully charged. I went over to Nora and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I promise I won't get hurt out there." I said.

"I know." Nora said. "Now do what you have to do."

With that, me and Afrak made our way out the front door to go to the public library.

**Time Jump.**

**Three Days Prior Following The Altercation.**

**Constance's POV.**

I opened my eyes and my head hurt a bit. When my vision cleared, I noticed that I was on the kitchen floor laying alongside Michael. There was a bloody dagger on the floor with drying up blood on it and on the floor. I checked on Michael and noticed that the blood wasn't his, nor was it mine. I woke up Michael.

"Michael dear, I need you to go to your room." I said.

"Okay." Michael said.

Michael ran upstairs. I trailed the blood with my eyes and saw that it went from the kitchen to my living room. I walked through the living room and reached my front door. I opened the door and saw that the blood went all the way from my house all the way to the house next door. I cracked a smile.

"Well, he didn't last long." I said to myself. "Serves him right to come in here and tell me what to do."

I shut the door and went over to the phone to call Billie Dean and tell her the news.

**Billie Dean's POV.**

I sat in my hotel room pondering the earlier events. I tried to get a read on Quincy again but I was still getting nowhere. My phone started ringing, so I take the phone out of my purse and see that it's Constance. I took a deep breath before answering.

**Call Start.**

"Hello." I said.

"Billie Dean, I'm just calling to let you know that you don't need to worry about getting a read on him." Constance said. "He's dead."

I was a bit shocked. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Constance continued.

"I'm going to be busy cleaning his blood out of my house, so you won't be needed for awhile." Constance said.

"Alright." I said. "Call when you need me."

**Call End.**

I had gotten my things out of the house this morning, so I didn't need to go back. I was relieved. I also felt bad because I could've stopped that poor man from getting murdered by Constance. I had to tell the cops, but I knew better than to make that woman mad. I sat in my bed pondering some more.

**Present Day.**

**Constance's POV.**

I was sitting in the front room looking out the window as the cars were driving by. I was smoking a cigarette. The blood had been cleaned up outside by the city from three days ago. The damn cops came, but they think that man is dead as well. I had to sleep with the cop to get him not to take me in and charge me with murder. My mood changed when I saw that colored man walk out of the house.

"He's stuck there like all those other miserable ghosts." I thought out loud.

Walking behind him was that damn entity of a woman that attacked me. I continued t watch as the two walked towards the boundary that would throw him back into the house. The two walked passed the boundary and kept going, which nearly made me drop my cigarette. I had to wipe my eyes to make sure that what I was seeing was correct. Sure enough, it was. I was furious now.

"How could that weak ass middle class colored man still be alive?" I asked myself. "Nobody has ever survived that house with an injury that severe."

I took another puff of my cigarette before putting it out. I needed a drink bad, but thanks to that damn psychic, I was fresh out. I just sat on my couch thinking of what to do next.

**Quincy's POV.**

Me and Afrak began our walk towards the public library to do some research.

"So, what kind of research are you going to do that required you to leave to do it?" Afrak asked. "You have internet on your phone and your own computer to use."

"I'm going to do some family tree research on Charles Montgomery." I replied. "During my dream, Anang mentioned something about a witchdoctor being related to the Montgomery family on Charles's side. I could've taken my laptop, but some of those ghosts are just as computer literate as me and Violet. Hell, I'm sure there's more bad ghosts in that house that I still haven't met besides Hayden and Charles."

"Why don't you do some murder house research while you're at the library as well." Afrak suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." I replied.

After a good hour, me and Afrak reached the public library. The library was just your typical library with a kid's area, coffee and gift shop, movie section, books on tape section and regular books section. I went to the area where the computers were, but they were all in use.

"Damn it." I said.

"I was just about to turn back the other way, but Afrak sprung into action.

"Leave it to me." Afrak said.

Afrak made herself invisible and walked over to a group of preppy stuck up girls gossiping and turned their computers off.

"Hey, like my computer just turned off." A girl with blond hair whined.

"Like, mine did too." A brunette girl whined. "This library is fucking cheap. Let's go to starbucks."

The group of three girls got up, grabbed their things and left. Afrak materialized again.

"Nice work." I said.

"Don't mention it." Afrak said. "I had to piss somebody off."

I just shrugged and made my way to one of the now open computers. I turned the machine on and was relieved that the thing ran on Windows XP. I had never used windows 7 or 8, but I tried vista and hated it with a passion. I had to suffer and smell the lingering perfume of those girls, but I had a mission. The computer was loaded and I was prompted to put in my library card number, which I didn't have, so I typed in guest, hoping that I would get in. Luckily for me, it worked. I went to the firefox browser to begin my search.

**Constance's POV.**

I had finally had enough of sitting at home, so I decided to go next door to check on those ghosts.

"Michael, I'm going out for a bit, so be good." I said.

I grabbed my purse and keys then made my way to the front door. I exited the house, shut the door and locked it. I made my way down the slightly steep hill that led directly into the basement. I took out my key and unlocked the basement door and entered the house. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

"Tate." I called out for my son. "Charles."

I continued to walk around the basement. I was getting no response. I walked over to where Nora stayed and noticed something different. Her belongings were all gone, save for the bench.

"Tate, darling, you can come out." I said.

After a few seconds, Tate appeared in front of me.

"What do you want?" Tate asked coldly.

"I just came to check up on you." I said. "What's going on here?"

"A lot." Tate said.

I wasn't in the mood for Tate's vague answers, but I also didn't have the energy to yell at him either.

"Please tell me what's going on." I asked as nicely as I could.

"Fine." Tate said. "Nora and Quincy are together."

I nearly fainted when Tate told me this. Suddenly, an enraged Charles appeared.

"Did I hear that righ?" Charles asked. "Did you just say that my Nora is with that low class colored man?"

"I'm positive." Tate said. "It happened after you told her that you wanted nothing to do with her and wished that you didn't get picked to be with her. Those two have gotten very close since the day before that."

I was both shocked and enraged at the same time. Charles looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

"Tate, round up all of the bad ghosts in this house." I ordered. "We're having a meeting."

Tate vanished and within seconds, he reappeared with Hayden, a guy with long hair named Travis, a girl with black hair named Elizabeth Short or Black Dahlia, a burnt woman named Lorraine Harvey and her two burned girls, a guy named Hugo, Dallas, Fiona, Bianca, Patrick and Chad.

"Guys, I've called you all here for an important matter." I said. "As some of you know, the first lady of this house has found comfort in the arms of that low class colored man."

"That's not fair." Lorraine said. "He needs to feel my pain."

"Indeed he does." I said. "The problem is, this man has four entities protecting him. I had a run in three days ago with one of them when he barged into my house and told me to stay out of his life."

"What are we suppose to do?" Hayden asked. "I tried to kill him, but I kept getting attacked by this woman with dark hair and a white robe."

"Why not just make him something and drug it like you did that teenage Harmon when she was still alive." Patrick suggested.

"Because, one of his entities will sense it and warn him." I said.

"Then we need to get those four out of the way somehow." Chad said. "I have a computer. I'll do my research."

"Good." I said. "As for now, we need to go to the depths of this basement to discuss this further."

"Good idea." Charles said.

We all made our way to the deepest depths of the basement to discuss the situation further.

**Violet's POV.**

I was sitting at the top of the basement stairs when I heard Constance. I watched as Tate appeared before her. Then Charles and all the other ghosts appeared. Patrick had turned on us and appeared amongst them. I listened in on what they were talking about. When they all moved the meeting, I had to go warn the others, so I rushed into the living room where my family, Nora, Moira and the twins were all at. My mom turned around once I entered the room. She was busy holding Jeffery.

"What is it, Violet?" Vivien asked.

"Constance is in the house." I said. "Her and all the other ghosts are planning something."

This got the attention of everyone in the living room, excluding the twins who seemed indifferent, so they vanished.

"This can't be good." Ben said.

"It isn't." I said. "Patrick was down there as well."

"What ever they're planning, we can't let that woman win." Moira said with venom in her voice. "We need to get those twins on our side."

"How do we do that?" Nora asked. "They either prank people or just sit and look indifferent."

"I think I'll try to get them to prank Quincy." I said. "Maybe get them to communicate with him. If the twin get to know him, I'm sure they'd be happy to help us."

"We better make sure that he doesn't ge injured in the process." Vivien said.

Me and the others continued to talk about our plan.

**Quincy's POV.**

I was sitting at the computer and I did a google search of the murder house victims. There were more victims like I had expected. A woman named Lorraine and her two girls were burned to death when she set a room on fire. The maid, Moira was in there. So was a Hugo Langdon. There were also three teens, Dallas, Bianca and Fiona missing since 2011 from a police report regarding the house.

"You're in for a lot of ghost meeting soon." Afrak said. "Look, Elizabeth Short is one of the victims."

I didn't believe it at first, but I followed where Afrak was pointing and sure enough, there was her name and picture. There was also a Travis that went missing in 2011. Who would've thought that about a week and a half ago, I'd win a shit load of money, relocate, meet my entities and a ton of ghosts and start dating a ghost from the 1920s. My life was really getting strange.

"Are you okay?" Afrak asked.

"Yeah, I just spaced out." I said.

After getting all the murder house info, I started on the family tree research. I typed in Charles Montgomery family tree. I got a few junk websites and all I was getting was Charles and Nora Montgomery, and their son, Thaddeus.

"Try one of those sites that involves paying for Charles's family tree." Afrak said. "They give much more detail, plus you have more than enough money now that it won't be a ripoff if it's a scam."

"Good idea." I said.

I went to and did the search. I was happy when the site said it found ten generations of the family in question. I typed in my paypal information and made the purchase for the entire family tree. Once payment was made, I got the email and the access to the family tree. When I looked at the family tree, I saw Charles's parents names, along with his parent's brothers, sisters and their parents. I nearly fell out of my chair at what I saw next. On Charles's father's side of the family, he had an aunt by the name of Ruth. Her picture was black and white, but it looked a lot like Constance.

I looked at the picture one more time and just sat there deep in thought. I didn't know what to say. After calming down a bit, I continued reading down the timeline and sure enough, I found Constance's mother and father and finally, Constance and her children.

"Oh my god." I said.

I went off into my own world again not knowing what to make of all of this.

**That's it for chapter 9.**

**Bye for now.**


	12. Witchy Revelations

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Just so you know, I've decided to name my chapters and it will be that way from here on out. There will be a flashback in this chapter. This chapter will also be shorter. That's all the announcements I have, so let's jump in.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Early Afternoon. Tuesday, March, 3rd 2015.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I took a deep breath and got out of my own world. I closed the browser, due to being abe to get back to the details whenever I pleased, due to already making the purchase. I logged out of the computer.

"Okay, I think I can do the rest from my phone." I said. "Let's get out of her."

"Okay." Afrak said. "This place sucks anyway."

Me and Afrak left the library with new knowledge. I knew that there was something off about that woman. As me and Afrak walked outside, we ran into Billie Dean.

"Oh, hello there, Quincy." Billie Dean said. "I see you have a fire fae. Hi there."

"Hi, Billie Dean." Afrak said. "I'm Afrak."

"Please to meet you." Billie Dean said. "How are you up and about? Constance called and said you were dead."

"I survived that stabbing from Michael." I said. "And I was just here gathering family tree information. I just found out that Constance is related to Charles."

Billie Dean got quiet for a bit then spoke up.

"There's some things you need to know." Billie Dean said. "Let's go to Starbucks and have a coffee."

"Okay." I said.

"You like coffee, Afrak?" Billie Dean asked.

"Never tried it." Afrak said.

We made our way to Billie Dean's car. I let Afrak sit in the front and I took the back. I got buckled in. Billie Dean put the key in the ignition and started the car. Billie Dean pulled out of the driveway and I looked out the window watching the scenery. After a ten minute drive, we pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Billie Dean turned the car off. The three of us got out the car and shut our respective doors. The three of us then made our way through the parking lot and we entered the Starbucks. I let Billie Dean and Afrak order first. I ordered a large iced mocha with java chips. Afrak got a tall (small) hot mocha, and Billie Dean got a tall hazelnut. I paid for me and Afrak and Billie Dean paid for her own. After our orders were done, we made our way to a booth. I sat next to Afrak and Billie Dean sat across from us. Once we were situated, Billie Dean got her serious look on her face.

"Okay, now on to business." Billie Dean said. "I will first tell you how me and Constance met."

**Flashback Start.**

**April 14th 1983**

**Billie Dean's POV.**

_I was 18 years old and I had just got control of my psychic abilities three years prior. I had also learned a few banishing and healing spells during those years. My mother had passed down her spell book to me, which she got from my grandmother. I was in Los Angeles to meet some people who were also witches and psychic. At a gathering that day, I was sitting at a party and I saw this blond woman who seemed to have a dark aura to her, but I thought I'd try to socialize with her, so I approach her._

_"Hello there." I greeted._

_The woman looked up. She smiled and spoke with a southern accent._

_"Hi." The woman said. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Billie Dean Howard, a psychic/medium and white witch." I replied._

_"Nice to meet you, Billie Dean." The woman said. "My name is Constance Langdon."_

_I shook the woman's hand._

_"I was looking for a white witch in fact." Constance said. "I'm a private black magick witch and I need someone that can cast a protection spell on me."_

_I was a bit frightened about it, but I wanted to be nice._

_"Why do you need a protection spell?" I asked._

_"I killed my husband, Hugo and my housekeeper, Moira earlier today." Constance said. "I caught Hugo cheating on me with Moira."_

_I felt bad for the woman. But at the same time, I didn't feel right doing a protection spell on her behalf. There was another part of me that was drawing me to her. Then, I made the decision._

_"I'll do it." I said._

_"Let's go now." Constance said._

_Me and Constance left the party and we drove to the murder house. Constance led me to a shallow grave in the yard. I could feel the energy of the ghosts that were currently residing in the ground and in the house. I had my supplies ready, but Constance went into the house and came out with a black female figure candle, some gray hairs and a multicolored male figure candle._

_I looked in the window and saw the ghost of a young maid, which I assume was Moira. She appeared to be crying._

_"Constance, what are you doing?" I asked._

_"I'm going to make that tramp's eternity here very miserable." Constance said._

_Constance sat the female figure candle down and sewed the gray hairs to the head. She cut out the left eye (Moira's right). Constance next carved Moira's first name on the candle. Constance placed the candle at ten o-clock on the makeshift grave, facing away. Constance next took out another female figure candle. This one was red. She dressed it with pink lipstick and put on a very tiny maid's outfit on it. She next took out two tiny mirrors. She placed one in front of each female candle. The next thing she did was place the male figure candle dead center. Next, Constance took out a sheet of paper with a spell written on it. Constance went into a meditative state for five minutes then opened her eyes. She first lit the male figure candle with her cigarette lighter. The next thing she did was light the two female figure candles. Then Constance began reciting the spell._

_"Gods and Goddesses of the West, I call upon thee to lend me strength. With this strength, I ask for your assistance in reversing young into old. For one Moira, must spend all eternity with the burden of an elderly with the assistance of thee." Constance changed._

_Constance did this chant ten times before pulling out another chant._

_"Gods and Goddesses of the East, I call upon thee to lend me strength. With this strength, I ask for your assistance in making it so all males see a new false young form of Moira. I ask that she never finds a man that will love her and will be bound for all of eternity to attracting bad men." Constance chanted._

_Like before, she did the chant ten times._

_"So mote it be." Constance finished._

_Constance let the candles burn out before burying the stuff in the makeshift grave. I looked at Moira in the window. Sure enough, I watched her age before my eyes. She gained wrinkles on her face and her eye became a ghostly eye. I wanted to run, but there was no turning back now._

_I went into a meditative state for five minutes. I took out my supplies, which consisted of a white candle and some protection oil, which I dressed the candle with. I carved Constance's name on the candle. I lit the candle and did a quick chant and prayer for her. Once I was done, I wished Constance goodnight and left as fast as I could._

**Flashback End.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I was stunned to hear about this. Poor Moira is stuck as an elderly lady, despite dying young. Now it all made sense.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"How come you never tried to get away from her?" Afrak asked.

"I have." Bilie Dean said. "But due to her being a spellcaster, she tracks me down every time."

"Aren't you afraid that telling me this stuff will get you badly hurt?" I asked.

"Honestly, I can't take it anymore." Billie Dean admitted. "This madness needs to stop. I have seen everything from how the ghosts got trapped in that house to now. I also was able to get a read on you. You're much stronger than all of your predecessors in that house. I'm telling you this stuff because I know I need your help."

"What can I do?" I asked. "I don't know any spells, nor am I psychic. Hell, I couldn't see any of my four entities until I got here a week and a half ago."

"But I do." Afrak said. "So do the other three."

"I guess I'll have to do some supply shopping for spellwork for you four." I said.

"You'll also need to perfect your dream body." Afrak said.

I looked at my fire fae as if she was talking shit.

"What the hell is dream body?" I asked.

"Quincy, do you remember some of your dreams?" Afrak asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm usually flying around in a lot of them."

"Exactly." Billie Dean said. "We all have dream bodies, but very few of us know about it. With your very sharp memory, I'm sure you can pull it off. Constance also has a dream body."

"So eventually, I'm going to have a battle with Constance." I guessed.

"Yes, but you have a long way to go until then." Afrak said. "This will take several months to perfect, but we will help you along the way."

"I just got together with Nora, now I have to do this." I said. "Son of a bitch."

"Hey, you can do it." Afrak said. "You'll get to spend time with Nora still."

"Good." I said.

Billie Dean was shocked, but she easily connected the dots.

"You're related to Anang." Billie Dean said. "You met him."

I nodded. This was too much for me to take in.

"I also sense that there is an evil plot going on in that house." Billie Dean said. "I'm going to now go into the most important pieces of history as to origins of those poor souls being trapped in that house."

**That's it for chapter 10.**

**Next chapter, we will check in on the ghosts. We will also learn the root of how all the spirits got trapped in that house.**


End file.
